Lie to Me
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: He couldn't take it anymore and retiring was his only option. She didn't want him to leave, and couldn't take it without him. She needed him to lie to her, one more time. Shawn MichaelsxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This maybe my only way to get over it….**

-_December 15__th__ 2009_-

"…Tonight is the night." Shawn looked down at the floor, not wanting to see angry blue eyes. He heard a sigh and looked up.

"I don't know why you're going through with this… I thought we were happy here." She bit her lip.

Shawn sighed himself and ran his fingers through his long blonde hair. "Maybe you're happy here. But I'm not; I haven't been in a long time."

"Shawn, just because Becca—" He cut her off.

"Don't even go there Julia. It's not about that." He paused. "I'm not happy here, but I am happy _with you_."

She smiled weakly. "Just promise me that we won't lose this."

"I can't promise; but I'll try." He wrapped her arms around her slim waste. He planted a small kiss on her red painted lips.

She nodded. "That's all I need to hear. Now go get your award." She smiled.

He smiled back it her. "Don't worry. I will." Shawn walked out of his locker room, saying 'Hello' to fellow wrestlers passing by in the hall way. He walked over to the gorilla position and waited for his entrance music to hit.

"Okay Shawn. You can go." His theme music blared from the speakers, Shawn walked out, doing a little dance. He walked over to Hunter, shook his hand then hugged him.

Shawn talked about his legendary Wrestlemania 25 match with the Undertaker and held his slammy up. He went to walk away then stopped dead his tracks. "Undertaker, I came closer to beating you than any other opponent has. I know I can beat you." He moved his face closer to the microphone. "But more importantly, so do _you_.

"I'm throwing out a challenge, at Wrestlemania twenty-six. You versus me. One. More. Time." Shawn collected his slammy and walked backstage.

"That was awesome Shawn." Hunter commented. "So are you two fighting again?"

Shawn nodded. "God willing." Hunter chuckled at put his hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"Talk to you later man." Shawn nodded and both men walked their separate ways.

Shawn re-entered his locker room and saw Julia sitting on the bench in the middle of the room hugging her knees to her chest. Shawn walked over and sat beside her, he rubbed her back.

"What's wrong baby?" Shawn asked softly.

She sniffed. "Once you retire… what's gonna happen to us?"

Shawn sighed and hugged her tightly. "Nothing will happen to us. We can still be together…"

"How Shawn? We'll never see each other… you'll be at home and I'll be on the road. I'll hardly ever see you…"

Shawn opened up his mouth to say something but then closed it. "We can make it work."

All she did was nod.

"Want to go back to the hotel?" Shawn asked.

Julia wiped her running eyeliner then looked up at Shawn. "I thought we had to stay until Raw was over…"

Shawn shrugged. "Some rules can be broken."

She giggled. "Alright, let's go."

{H*B*K}

Julia rested her head on Shawn's chest, Shawn had one arm around her and the other on the steering wheel. "Have you told Hunter yet?..." She asked, almost in a whisper.

"About the match? Yes. About my retirement?... No."

She sighed. "Shawn you have to tell him; He's your best friend. Don't you think he has a right to know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell him soon. I promise… I just don't know how to yet." He paused. "Taking the fact that DX will be over; he'll be able to handle. But the fact that one of the only guys that actually like him in the locker room is leaving… I don't know about that one."

"Still. I'll go with you; Hunter will have me to help him anyways."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll tell him soon. No worries."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Something was changing; they both felt it. Shawn parked the car; Julia leaned up and rubbed her face. "I don't feel so hot."

Shawn rubbed her shoulders. "Go up to the room. I can take our things up."

She nodded. "Kay." Shawn dug into his pocket and gave Julia the hotel room key. She scurried up the stairs and into their hotel room.

Shawn watched as she ran into the hotel and chuckled. He went around to the back of his rental truck and grabbed their gear bags, locked the truck and walked up to their hotel room.

He dropped their bags on the floor. "Babe?" He called. He walked over to the bathroom and peaked his head in. She was over the toilet, throwing up everything she ate that night. She was upset; _not_ sick. He closed the bathroom door quietly and grabbed one of her suit cases.

He unzipped it, grabbed her some underwear, pajamas, and shower stuff.

"Babe, what are you doing?" She asked, scaring Shawn half to death, causing him to drop the shampoo.

He sighed. "I know you're upset. Why don't you take a long hot shower? Then we can watch some TV and I'll give you a backrub?"

She nodded. "Okay." Shawn handed her, her things and they smiled at each other. "Thanks Shawn."

"Anything for you." She kissed his cheek then headed into the bathroom.

Shawn cleaned of their bed then changed out of his clothes into some sweatpants. He let his long brown hair out of his half pony-tail and laid down on their bed. He exhaled deeply and wiped his eyes '_Is this really what I want…?_' He thought, he wanted to retire and leave wrestling but he didn't want to leave Julia and Hunter. Shawn felt warm hands on his back and looked up to see Julia smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Lay down. I did promise you a back rub." He reminded her. She nodded and laid down next to The Heart Break Kid. She pulled his hair up off of her neck and back and into a pony tail. She pulled her shirt up in the back.

"Ready." She told Shawn. He nodded and gently began rubbed her back. He squeezed her shoulders then gentle massaged the tension out of them. He massaged her sides, her upper back and her lower back for awhile.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Awesome." She smiled and kissed him. "You're the best; I hope you know that."

"Don't worry; I do." He joked with her. Things were quite for a few moments, which was extremely unusual between the both of them. "I love what we have together." Shawn gave into the silence.

"Me too." Julia lied. What Julia and Shawn had _was_ a relationship, but they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, it was _complicated_. Shawn liked Julia a lot but he wasn't fully over his break up with his ex-wife Rebecca… he still kind of loved her and everyone knew it. While Julia was in love with Shawn and everyone seemed to understand that _but_ Shawn.

-Flashback-

"_Shawn, I really like you." Julia told Shawn again, out of the blue._

_Shawn smiled, he had known that for awhile but just never said anything. "I know. I like you too."_

"_Then why can't we be together?" She looked down._

"_Because," He sighed. "I'm still in love with her…."_

_She ran her fingers through her hair. "Why can't you just give me a chance?"_

"_I want to—"_

"_Then do it." She encouraged. "Shawn, I'll never leave you.."_

"_I know." He looked up. "I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment."_

_She smiled weakly and put her arm around Shawn. "We don't need a commitment. We can just be friends; with feelings for each other and benefits."_

_Shawn smiled back at her. "We can try that I guess." Julia leaned in and kissed Shawn's cheek._

"_Hopefully this will turn into something more… But Shawn I'll never leave you. I promise." She hugged him._

"_It will turn into something more. I can promise that. And I know… I think I believe you…"_

_-End of flashback-_

And after almost two years of Shawn's bullshit; nothing had changed but she never left him. Julia had kept her promise… but Shawn hadn't. He knew she was lying but said nothing.

He looked down at Julia, who was peacefully sleeping on his chest. " I don't think I'll ever understand why you stand by me." He leaned up and kissed her forehead. "But I'm sure glad you do." He laid back down and closed his eyes and ended up falling asleep himself.

**A/N: NO this is not a one shot you butlickers! Next update will be sooner than you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The farewell speech honestly killed me a little inside. I couldn't take it, I cried my eyes out all night long. When Hunter came out, even my brother lost it… enjoy this update.**

-_December 16__th__, 2009_-

Shawn woke up to the sound of Hunter snoring and light taps on his chest. "Morning Beautiful." Shawn smiled at Julia, who had her head rested on his chest.

She looked up at him. "Well good morning Mr. Sleepy head."

Shawn gave her a weird look. "I wasn't out that long was I?" He looked over at the clock. 11:03 A.M. it read. "Jules, its _only_ 11:03."

"'_Only_ 'my butt." She rolled her eyes and started to get up off the bed.

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back onto the bed. She clawed at his hands.

"Shawn! Let go!" She screamed, while laughing hysterically.

"Not a chance." Shawn pushed her down on the bed and tickled her stomach and behind her knees. She was laughing so hard that tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Sh-S-Shawn! St-stop!" She said between laughs. Shawn started laughing at her and stopped tickling her.

Hunter rose up off of his bed and starred at the two. "Do _you_ mind?"

Julia gaped. "HUNNNTERR!" She jumped off of her and Shawn's bed and over to Hunter's. "How's my favorite man?" She hugged the angered Hunter.

Shawn's jaw dropped. "He's your favorite man….? WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"Nope, sorry. Hunter's my main man!" She grinned and hugged Hunter for the second time.

Shawn frowned then jumped onto Hunter bed and pushed Julia down. The flipped her over and put her into the Walls of Jericho. "Who's you main man now Julia? WHO IS IT?"

"You!" She screamed.

"AND WHO IS 'YOU'?"

"SHAWN MICHAELS. SHAWN HICKENBOTTOM." She yelled. Shawn realized her legs and got up off of her back. He sat down beside her. Julia sat up next to him and shot him a fake glare then giggled.

Hunter just starred at both of them. "You guys are weird."

"And you're not? Hmm?" Julia asked.

"Not as weird as you…." He paused. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Too bad we have to leave in an hour." Shawn told The King of Kings.

Hunter sighed. "Well thanks for ruining my sleep guys."

"Anytime Hunter!" Julia grabbed Hunter's face and smooched his cheek. Hunter wiped it off.

Shawn laughed and Julia rolled her eyes. "_I'm the biggest boss that ya seen thus far, I'm the I'm the biggest boss that you've seen thus far, I'm the biggest boss that you've seen thus far. Cuz it's just another day in the life of of a god damn boss._" Julia's phone started to ring.

"Who in the blue hell is that?" Hunter asked.

Julia laughed. "Vince."

"It would be…" Shawn said under his breath.

"Hello?" Julia paused. "Hi Vince."

"_Hello Ms. Michaels."_

Julia sighed. "Its _Beauregard_."

Vince ignored her. _"You may have the rest of the week off from house shows, but before you go, pick up your ticket for next week's RAW."_

"Okay. What about Shawn?"

Vince sighed. _"I can't have both of you have the same days off… again."_

"C'mon Vince. You know I don't take days off without Shawn."

"_Fine. I expect both of you to come to my hotel room and pick up your plane tickets before you leave."_

Julia smiled. "Of course Vince. We'll be there before you know it. Bye."

"_Bye."_ They both hung up. Julia looked over at Shawn and smiled.

"Good news. We have the rest of the week off, but we have to be back for Raw next week. So Vinny-Mac wants us to get out plane tickets before we leave."

Hunter groaned. "What the fuck guys? Do you always have to take days off together? I hate it when both of you leave."

Shawn patted Hunter's back. "I know you can't stand not seeing my gorges face."

"Or my charm!" Julia said.

"Oh yeah_. That's_ it." Hunter put his face back into his pillow.

"We should pack. I wanna be home ASAP." Julia told Shawn, while rubbing her hands together.

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, me too."

{H*B*K}

Julia and Shawn boarded the plane together and looked for their seats. This time they we're actually sitting together, they hated when Vince gave them different tickets.

The first half-hour was painfully quite for the both of them. Flying from Corpus Christi, Texas, wasn't that far from San Antonio. It was only two hours.

Julia pulled her headphones out of her ears and put her iPod away. She looked over at Shawn. "Why did you say that to me that last night?"

Shawn looked up at her from the magazine he was looking at and gave Julia a strange look. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night." She paused and closed her eyes trying to remember the exact words he said to her. "Last night, I was resting on your chest trying to sleep and I heard you say '_I don't think I'll ever understand why you stand by me…_' Why in God's name would you ask me that?"

Shawn sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You heard that…?" She nodded. "I don't know why I say some of the things I do…"

"Then why would you say that…?"

"C'mon Jules! You're twenty-four freaking years old!"

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Age doesn't mean anything. Shawn I promised you almost two years ago that I would never leave you. And don't you dare think that I would fucking leave you."

"You just put up with so much because of me. You don't deserve me. You could do so much better than me." Shawn looked down.

"Shawnie, why would you ever say that? You mean so much to me… I'd rather have you do the worst thing you could possible do and let me help you through it than be without you…. I can't stand it when you're not right by my side." Shawn looked up and saw her blue eyes becoming glossy-looking from tears swelling her eyes. She blinked and a few came down.

Shawn wrapped her arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry beautiful. I just can't understand you sometimes… you do so much and I can hardly give you anything back… do you know how badly that makes me feel?"

She shook her head. "Shawn, I never asked you for anything… so I don't expect anything in return from you… being with you is all that I need."

"But I never ask you…" Shawn started.

She smiled for a second. "That's because I you don't need to ask. I'd do anything for you… no charge and no need to ask."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You do everything for me… no matter what. And I sit on my ass and let you. I want to do something for you. I need to."

"Do whatever you want too…" She wiped some tears off of her cheeks and rested in Shawn's arms.

He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Did I ever tell you that you were my favorite thing about me…?"

She moved her head and looked at Shawn then smiled. "See? That exactly what _I'm_ saying. Being with you, with comments like that doesn't make me want or need anything from you." _The only thing I want… Is something you can't give me… _She thought to herself.

Shawn shook his head. "I promise that by the time I retire I will find something that you want…"

Julia didn't respond.

{H*B*K}

"Home, _sweet_, home." Julia murmured, while walking into her and Shawn's small ranch.

Shawn nodded and put all of their things on the floor. He walked into their kitchen and listened to the voice-mail… one was from Rebecca.

"Shawn, its Becca. I can't find Cheyenne anywhere. I think she might be over at the ranch. Call me as soon as you get this message…" Her voice sounds upset and worried. The voice message machine said that the message was just from earlier today.

"Sweetheart? How long have you been here?" He heard Julia echo from upstairs.

"Last night." He knew that voice from anywhere… Shawn bolted up the stairs and saw Julia and Cheyenne sitting on their bed. Cheyenne's eyes lit up the second she saw Shawn. She jumped of the bed and into his arms. "Daddy!"

"Hi sweetie!" He cooed. "I missed you so much." He squeezed Cheyenne.

"Ow daddy!" He let go of her. She giggled. "I missed you too!" She kissed Shawn's cheek.

He smiled. "How did you get here hunnie?"

She looked down. "You don't want me here…"

"No sweetie I do. But how did you get home?"

"Cammy." She said simply_. Of course_.

Shawn stood up. "Cameron Cade!" He yelled. The little ten-year-old scurried from his room into Shawn's master bed-room.

He hugged Shawn. "Daddy, I missed you so much… I didn't know what to do."

"Well, its fine that you came here, but next time… tell mom." Shawn smiled at the youngster. "Why don't you two call your mother and tell her that you're okay and you can stay here for the next few days… alright?"

Both kids smiled at each other then ran down stairs to go call Rebecca… this was the fifth time they did this since the final divorce.

Shawn sighed then sat down on the bed next to Julia. "Some how… she's gonna blame me for this…"

"She always does Shawn… Even when you have nothing to do with it…"

Shawn looked down. It was true. She did blame him for everything… Cheyenne's nightmares, Cameron's interest in dangerous things, the separation and every little thing that had happened between them.

"Daddy!" Shawn heard Cheyenne yell from down stairs. "Momma wants to talk to you!" Shawn walked down stairs and took the phone from Cameron's extended hand.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Shawn, when did you get home?"_

"About twenty minutes ago. Why?"

She sighed. "_My kids have been at your house since yesterday. They slept there and I want them home now._"

"Rebecca, you know the rules. The kids stay with me whenever I'm home."

"_Shawn, they stayed there last night. I want them home tonight, then they can stay with you and your slut girlfriend for the rest of your time home_."

"Don't call her that Rebecca."

She snorted. "_I'm only telling the truth Shawn. She's using you to get higher power in the business_."

"You're not. You don't even know her Becca. Let the kids stay for a little while longer. Then you can come pick them up." He looked over and saw Julia playing with Cheyenne. He smiled.

"_Half an hour Shawn. Then I'm taking my kids back home_."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Bye."

"_Bye Shawn_." She hung up. Shawn put the phone on the table then sat next to Cameron who was watching on of his old wrestling DVD's.

He picked up the case and studied it. "_World's Greatest Tag Team's_, Nice choice. But you know your mother doesn't like you watching this…"

Cameron groaned. "Dad c'mon. You're a wrestler, and you know I love this stuff. Please?"

Shawn grinned. "Fine, only because Uncle Hunter and I are in this."

"UNCLE HUNTER!" Cheyenne screamed running over to the TV.

Julia started laughing hysterically. "Reminds me of this morning." She walked into the living room and sat on the floor with Cheyenne to watch wrestling.

-Half an hour later-

Rebecca knocked on the door. Shawn quickly switched the TV from wrestling to Sponge-Bob. Cheyenne, Cameron and even Julia fell asleep. He smiled as he looked at the three of them.

Shawn opened the door and saw Rebecca. "Hi… You look great…"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Don't start that shit with me. Where are my kids?" She walked into the house.

"Asleep. We watched TV and they fell asleep." The former married couple walked into the living room.

"Ah. The two kids and your girlfriend that's young enough to be your kid."

"She's not my girl friend." He watched Rebecca try to wake up the two kids. "Don't wake them! I'll carry them you your car.

"Fine." She said bitterly.

Shawn picked up Cameron but he woke up as soon as Shawn did. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Taking you out to Momma's car kiddo."

He frowned. "But I wanna stay here with you and Ma."

"Ma?"

"Julia." He told Shawn. "She's kind like mine and Cheyenne's second mom. Just like Kevin is our second dad." Kevin Nash… Rebecca's fiancé. Shawn felt sick.

"Can you walk to the car Kiddo? I gotta carry your sister out." Cameron nodded and he put him on the floor. Shawn walked over and picked up Cheyenne, he managed to get her out of the house without waking her up but the second they walked outside she began squirming and wiped her face.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess." He continued walking.

"Where are we going."

"Well, you and Bro are going to Momma's house for the night then tomorrow you're gonna come back here and stay with me and Julia."

"You and _Ma_." Cameron corrected.

"Yes."

Cheyenne's face began to tremble and her eyes swelled up with tears. "But I don't wanna go to mommy's! I wanna stay with you!" She sobbed.

Shawn frowned and opened the back seat to the car. "I know sweetie. I know." He hushed her and held her close. He felt Cameron take a hold of him too and began crying.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"You promise?" Both of the kids said in unison.

"I promise." Both the kids hugged Shawn one last time then got into Rebecca's car. "I love you guys so much."

"Love you too daddy." They both said.

"Tell Ma we say bye." Cheyenne told her father.

He smiled. "I will." He blew both of them a kiss and Cheyenne blew him on back. Shawn pretended to catch it then put it in his pocket. Rebecca closed the back window then went over to Shawn.

"You see what wrestling does to these kids?" Rebecca asked. Shawn looked down.

"I know… that's why I'm retiring in four months…."

Rebecca gaped. "Shawn, that is one of the greatest things you've ever told me."

He simply nodded. "Tell Kevin I said hi…"

"I will. You know why I left you for Kevin?" Shawn shook his head. "Because he was more into me and the kids then his own career. TNA was good for him. The hours are great, I get to see him all the time."

Shawn nodded. He hated when she talked about him… She was his at one point he still didn't understand how this happened.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye Shawn."

Shawn waved. "Bye." He watched her get into her car and drive away. Shawn sighed as the raindrops started to fall on him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back into the house.

"Well she was in a great mood today." Julia told Shawn, getting up off of the floor.

Shawn shrugged. "Why do you always get like this after you see her? She's such a bitch to you and you don't deserve any of her shit…"

"You know why Jules…" He said.

"Because you're still in love with her… Shawn I honestly can't see why. Why can't you just try to love someone else?" He knew she was talking about herself.

"I've tried… it's just hard." He lied.

Julia frowned and stood up. "Well when you're ready to tell the truth and try for real… you know where to find me." She ran upstairs, into their room and closed the door.

Shawn collapsed on the couch and tears of his own began to fall. He wanted to love Julia, he really did, he just didn't know how to let go and love again…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Attempting to stay strong.**

Shawn made this way up the stairs slowly, he wasn't sure what to say to Julia. He really liked her, but he wasn't sure if he knew how to love again and he didn't know what he would do if she ever left him. He stopped at the door way and sighed. He closed his eyes. _The right words will come out_… he thought to himself. He reached for the door knob and walked into the room.

Julia was laying on her stomach, clutching a pillow to hid her face. "Go away." The sound was muffled.

"Jules." He walked over to the bed. "I'm sorry." He sat down and caressed her back.

She turned her head so Shawn could see half of her face. Her dirty blonde hair was sticking to the dried tears and running eyeliner. Shawn couldn't stand seeing her cry. She just looked at him, waiting for him to say more.

"The thing is… I'm not sure I know how to love anymore. When Rebecca left, that was a low blow and I could hardly manage to get up in the morning. I was back into drinking and even cutting myself." He tired hard not to cry. He watched Julia started to cry again. "I'm still getting over it… She was my first love. But the day I met you, I knew there was something about you… and know if you ever left me I don't know what I would do."

She sat up and wrapped her arms around Shawn. "Don't ever think I would even think to leave you. Shawn you're my best friend and I don't know I just think we should have gone somewhere with this."

Shawn's blue eyes lowered. He agreed with her, but…

She pushed the hair out of his face and lifted his chin up. "Shawn, I know you're not ready, but at least try to be with me. And if you can't do that, go away because I can't leave you."

"I could never leave you…" He told her. It was true, he would _never_ leave her.

She opened her mouth then closed it quickly. "I don't wanna fight anymore."

"Me neither." He admitted. "Jules, I'm trying. You gotta know that, day by day being with you is making it hurt less…"

She lowered her head. _Why does he have to make me feel so guilty_? She thought. "Well, that's a start…" She told him.

He rested his hand on her hand. His hands were rough and tired-looking "That's what I was looking for. Teach me about love." He rubbed his finger on the top of her hand.

She just nodded; not sure what to say. Shawn leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna make dinner. You want anything in particular?" She shook her head. She felt Shawn's hand rise from hers and watched as he walked out of their room. She ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes.

_How could I be such a bitch too him? So what if he doesn't love me! I love him and he's there for me… that's all that should matter… _She thought to herself. She laid down on their queen sized bed and starred at the ceiling. She remembered being a kid and idolizing Shawn… She never would have thought that she would be living with him. "I need to stop doing this to him." She said under her breath. "Its just bringing him down even more…" She sat up and hugged her knees. She took a deep breath then walked down stairs. The house reeked of Shawn's special steak. She breathed it in. _He made my favorite_…

She walked into the kitchen and looked at Shawn. He was cooking the steak on an pan, singing twenty-one guns by Green Day. "One, twenty one guns lay down your arms into the sky; you and I." Julia coughed, causing Shawn to look over. "Hey."

"Hey." She said, almost in a whisper.

"I'm uh, making your favorite." He pointed to the pan that contained the steak.

She smiled. "I know. Thanks." She paused. "I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you. It's not your fault Rebecca left you… If I was seven again and saw myself, I would have a miniature heart-attack and scream 'Julia! You did it! You're dating HBK! Oh my Gosh!!!'" He smiled at her. "I know you need your time… I don't wanna rush you."

"Thanks…" He put the pan down and hugged her tightly. He breathed in her scent. "Julia, I love you."

"Shawn… don't." She warned.

He sighed. "Sorry… " He paused. "Set the table, dinner will be ready soon." He quickly changed the subject. She nodded and grabbed two plates, two cups, two forks and two knives and set them on the table neatly. Shawn put the food on there plates and they ate in silence. The silence was killing both of them… it just wasn't normal for them not to hear each others voices all the time… it was just _lifeless_. Something needed to change… they just didn't know what.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's just one of those days…**

The next morning Shawn woke up easily, he wiped his eyes and stretched his upper body. He yawned the wrapped his arm around Julia, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. He watched as she slept, so beautiful and unaware of the world surrounding her sleeping body. He pressed his lips to her forehead, un tangled his arm and sat up. He turned over and slid his dangling feet into his slippers. He got up and made his way to the bathroom.

He walked over to the sink and switched on the hot knob and scrubbed his face. He looked in the mirror and smiled. His kids would be coming over soon. He turned the shower on hot and undressed himself. He grabbed a towel and threw one side of the top. He opened the shower door and got inside. He scrubbed shampoo through his ashy blonde hair, and then soaped up his body. He washed himself off then washed the shampoo out. He applied conditioner to his hair and then rubbed the soap along his lower body. He let the water run down his body and washed himself off again.

He got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his soaking wet body, then wrapped another towel around his head. He walked back to his room to find Julia rustling in the bed, about to wake up. He saw her eyes open, then switch over to where he was standing.

"Morning Shawnie." She smiled at him then stretched her waken body.

"Morning Beautiful. You sleep okay?" Shawn asked. He took the towel out of his hair and dried his hair out, then flipped his head back up.

"Mhm." She nodded then sat up. She watched Shawn walked over to their closet and grab jeans and a tee-shirt, then walk over to Shawn's dresser and grab boxers and socks. "You know something? I don't think you've ever gotten dressed in front of me." She told him as he took his towel off of his lower body.

Shawn turned to Julia. "Really? I though t I had before…" He trailed off in though trying to remember if he ever had.

She laughed at Shawn's priceless expression. She saw how hard he was trying to remember. "Yeah, really."

Shawn shrugged. "Whatever. I guess its time for a start." He slid his boxers on then his jeans. He wrestled with the tee-shirt, struggling to get it on. Julia laughed at Shawn, then hobbled across the bed on her knees to help him. She grabbed his arm and slid it though the arm hole, then did the same to the other side. She pulled the shirt down then kissed him.

"Sometimes, you're so silly." She whispered before laying back down.

Shawn smiled at her. "I know. It's because I'm too cute."

"Yeah, that's gotta be it," She paused "What time are Chey and Cam coming?"

Shawn shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not even sure about what time it is now."

"I guess its time to get a new watch." Julia mumbled. She sat back up and got out of bed. "Go call _her _and ask. I'm gonna shower." She walked over to Shawn and hugged him. "Don't miss me too much." She grabbed Shawn's towel off the floor and headed off towards the bathroom.

Shawn watched her walk away until she closed the bathroom door. He thought about what she said. '_I don't think you've ever gotten dressed in front of me_.' The more he thought about it… he realized the truth behind it. He actually never had… He actually smiled about it. It didn't feel weird it actually felt… right.

Shawn walked out of his room and made his way down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and looked over at the clock. It was 11:45 A.M. Rebecca was _definitely_ up. He grabbed the cordless phone off of the hook and dialed Rebecca's number. He waited while it rang.

"Hello?" He smiled, realizing it was his princess.

"Hi baby girl."

"Daddy!" He knew by her tone that a smile was plastered across her face as well.

"Can I talk to Mommy?"

"Sure! Lemme get her." He heard Cheyenne put the phone down, then scream 'Mommy! Daddy's on the phone!' He heard Rebecca pick up.

"What Shawn?" She sounded tired.

He sighed. "What time are you bringing the kids over?"

"I don't know Shawn. You know where we live, you can get them… I don't feel like driving the 30 minutes to your house."

"But Beck… you know I haven't been to ou-your house since the divorce."

She sighed and Shawn knew that it was followed by an eye roll. "Michael," she used his real name… she was pissed. "It's been two years. Don't you think it's time to get over it?"

That stung. "Fine Rebecca. Whatever. I'll be there at twelve thirty."

"Good-bye Michael."

"It's Shawn. And bye." He hung up the phone angrily, then smashed it down to the counter. He looked over to the door way and saw Julia starring at him.

".. What happened?" She asked, walking over to Shawn.

"Rebecca." He stated simply.

He saw Julia's light blue eyes darken and her body tense. "What the fuck did she say to you Shawn? I swear to God, I will-"

Shawn cut her off. "She wants me to go to her house to get the kids… I told her I didn't want to… and guess what! She told me to get over it."

Julia blinked. "The divorce?"

Shawn nodded.

"I –uh—hate to say it Shawnie, but she does have a point… but you—"

"You agree with her?" Shawn shouted.

"Shawn listen,"

"No Jay. You listen, neither over you have no idea what I went through trying to keep me and Rebecca together! You have some nerve to tell me to get over it!" Julia latched her hands to Shawn's arms.

"Babe calm down." She cooed. "I wasn't finished."

Shawn loosened up and starred at Julia, waiting for her to finish.

"I was gonna say. You do have to get over it, but I'm not gonna rush you. It's your life… take as much time as you need… I'll always be here."

Shawn closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. He reopened his eyes and hugged Julia tightly, then began to cry. Julia was use to hearing Shawn cry, she held him tight and played with his hair… which always soothed him.

"Shh, it's okay Shawn. Don't even worry about her. She was never good enough for you…" She said in his ear softly. "You always deserved someone better. If she left you… why waste your time?"

Shawn unattached himself from the little brunette. "I don't know." He responded. "I loved her too much to let her go…"

Julia smiled weakly. "Then unattached yourself and let go."

Shawn nodded. "I'll try." Julia hugged him.

"That's all I'm asking for." She let go and looked at him. "Let's go get Chey and Cam."

Shawn nodded again. "Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now. Wish right now." Julia sang, starring out the window. She watched the rain wash down the windows.

Shawn looked over at her and smiled. He turned up the radio a little, knowing that she loved this song. When he took his hand away, he accidently hit the channel-changing knob. "Shit, I'm sorry Jules." He tried to switch it back and stopped on one channel and paused.

'_I don't wanna close my eyes; I don't wanna fall asleep, cuz I'd miss you babe & I don't wanna miss a thing…_'

It was his and Rebecca's song.

His eyes became blank and his body stiffened. Julia starred at him for a brief moment then changed the channel.

"Shawn!" she shook him, making him snap out of his trance. He looked out the window and saw a truck coming, he turned the steering wheel swiftly, and managed not to get hit.

Julia held her chest and took a few deep breaths. "Oh my god. Shawn that was lucky."

"… I'm sorry." He whimpered.

Julia nodded. "It's fine…"

He looked at her, anger covering his face. "No it's not 'fine' I almost got you killed."

Julia just sighed and looked out the window.

{H*B*K}

Shawn could see it, getting closer as he went up the road.

His house. Their house. _Her_ house.

He pulled up to the side of the house and stopped the car. He took a few deep breathes, with his eyes closed. He re-opened his eyes and looked over at Julia.

"Ready?" She reached for the handle.

He nodded. "I think so…"

Julia opened the door and retreated from the car. She looked over and saw Shawn still sitting inside. She sighed and walked over to the driver's side and opened the door. "Shawn c'mon. I promise you, it'll be quick."

Shawn looked up with her with sad eyes. "Jules, you have no idea how hard this is for me…"

"I know Shawn, but you know both Rebecca and _Kevin_ hate me, so you have to come get the kids with me…" Julia begged, tugging Shawn.

Shawn sighed and got out of the car. "Kevin doesn't hate you…" He mumbled.

Julia rolled her eyes, knowing that was a huge lie, then smiled at him. "I promise it will all be okay."

"Mhm." Shawn hummed. Julia held Shawn's hand as they walked up to the house. They stopped when they got to the front door. Shawn looked around at the yard then up at the house.

'_Damn, this place has changed_.' Shawn thought to himself. He sighed quietly and watched Julia knock on the door. They waited then finally the door opened up slowly, reveling Kevin Nash, he smiled at the two.

"Hey guys," He said with a smile.

"Hi Kev." Julia replied. Shawn simply smiled; it killed him too much to talk to the man that took his wife away.

Kevin leaned against the door frame. "Rebecca's just finishing up getting the kids stuff together, she'll be done in a few…" Kevin looked around awkwardly, feeling the thick tension. "You guys wanna come in?"

Julia looked over at Shawn, who was starring at Kevin with absolute hatred plastered on his face.

'Yes, I would like to go back into my Goddamn house.' Shawn thought, he could never say that out loud though.

"No we're fine out here. Thanks though." Julia answered. She gave Shawn a dirty look then went back to fake smiling at Kevin.

Kevin shrugged. "Whatever you say…" Shawn continued to stare at Kevin, his face just cold and hateful. Kevin looked back and sighed. "Look Shawn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall for Rebecca and I know she didn't mean to fall for me. Things just happen and people change. I really miss being friends… and I just don't know what changed."

"You took my wife. That's what changed. " Shawn hissed. Shawn realized he said that, and received a hurt look from Julia.

Julia snatched the keys out of Shawn's hands and walked back to the car. Rebecca over and saw Julia storming off to the car.

"Jeeze Shawn. You gotta stop pissing the woman that love you off… because you end up falling for them after they leave." Rebecca murmured.

"Rebecca, you don't know anything that's happening between me and Julia." He said bitterly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I know you Shawn. I think that's all that matters." Shawn folded his arms across his chest. "How long are you guys home?"

"We have to leave Sunday morning…" Shawn sighed. "We need to get back to film for Monday on the Twenty-First. Then Hunter and I have to film for the Christmas Edition of Smackdown."

"Speaking of Christmas… what are we doing?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

Shawn shrugged. "Do the kids want to be at my house over the night or come over for dinner and then sleep over?"

"They'll come for dinner." Rebecca said.

Shawn nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Rebecca turned her head around. "Kids! Your fathers here!" Shawn heard the pitter-patter of footsteps running towards him. He smiled to himself. Cheyenne and Cameron came running out with suitcases in hand and hugged Shawn.

"I'll see you Sunday morning." Rebecca said, actually smiling at Shawn.

Shawn nodded. "See you then."

The two kids hugged Rebecca and said their goodbye's and walked over to the car. Shawn watched Rebecca close the door and felt a small pain in his body. He was actually surprised about how brief it was.

Shawn opened the door and helped his two kids inside. Then walked around to the driver's side and climbed in, closing the door. He turned around to look at his two kids.

"Daddy, I got Monster's INC. can me and Cammy watch it?" Cheyenne ask.

"Sure. Does Cammy know how to do it?"

Cameron smiled. "Of course I do." He grabbed the movie from his little sister and put it in the DVD player of the car and then grabbed to sets of headphones from his bag and plugged then into the jacks.

"All set?" Shawn asked.

Both of the kids nodded.

"Buckle up." They did.

Shawn started up the car and pulled out of the drive way. He looked over at Julia, who had her iPod in and was looking out the window. Shawn put his hand on her knee and rubbed up and down her thigh.

Julia took one head phone out of her ear and looked at Shawn. Shawn saw her look over so he stole a glance at her. Her eyeliner was running down her face and her face was bright red from crying. Her face was wet and sticky from the tears that she shed.

It hurt Shawn to see her like that, but he had no idea what to say. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, then wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She just nodded. She lifted up one of her head phones and put it into Shawn's ear.

"_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be. I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about and she's got everything that I have to live without…_" She took the headphone out of his ear.

"That's how I feel every time I see you look at Rebecca or talk about her… Shawn, it's just not fair." She cried into his chest.

Shawn held her tighter and tried so hard to focus on driving. They we're only ten minutes away from his house. He breathed in heavily and let a few tears of his own go. He just felt so badly… it wasn't fair to Julia that he was doing this to her. But he didn't know what else to do.

He looked back and saw his two kids and knew how much they loved Julia like a mother… why couldn't he love her like a wife?

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try to update more frequently. **


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like Shawn had only blinked and the week was over. He found himself, packing up his and Julia's things to leave for RAW and watching Julia get his kids ready so Rebecca could pick them up.

Shawn sighed, wrestling was his world… but it just consumed his life. Dealing with the divorce and wrestling were pretty much his life. Julia made it better though, making him laugh and taking his mind off of it… well most of the time. Why couldn't he just let Rebecca go and let Julia in?

"Shawn! Becca's here!" Julia interrupted his thoughts.

"Coming." Shawn got up off of the bed and walked down stairs, finding Rebecca waiting in the doorway, facing Julia with his two children standing between them. It was the oddest thing Shawn had ever seen.

"Hey Shawn." Rebecca called over. Shawn waved.

"Morning." He stood beside Julia. Shawn looked down at his two kids, got on the floor and hugged each of them tightly. "Bye kids. I love you so much."

"I love you too daddy." They both said at opposite times.

Julia smiled at them then hugged the two kids. "See you kids soon."

"Bye ma, I love you."

"I love both of you too." She kissed both of their foreheads, then Shawn did the same.

"See you Friday." Shawn and Julia said to the three.

"Yep," Rebecca paused, then pulled something out of her bag. It was an envelope, she handed it to Shawn. "See you Friday." She walked the kids to the car, then pulled out of the drive way.

"What is it?" Julia asked, starring at it.

Shawn shrugged. "Let's find out." He opened the envelope careful then pulled out the paper that was inside. He opened it up and read it.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Mr. Kevin Nash & Mrs. Rebecca Curci,_

_On March the 26__th__, 2010  
at noon, at the house of Mr. Nash  
Followed by a reception_

_R.S.V.P.  
To Rebecca._

Shawn just starred at the note. They were actually going through it?... it couldn't be possible.

"Shawn… don't do anything to drastic." Julia begged. "They are in love."

He already knew that… she didn't have to rub it in. "I know…"

Julia's phone began to ring. "It'll all be okay…" She kissed his cheek then walked into the living room to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jules," it was Hunter; she smiled.

"Hey Hunt! What's up?"

"Did you guys get the invite yet?"

"For the wedding…? Yeah."

"How's Shawn dealing?"

She sighed. "He's not saying anything but I know it's killing him…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. He's only hiding it so he doesn't hurt you…"

"I know Hunt, I know. I just wish he didn't bottle everything up… then he would be able to get over things quicker…"

"Like the divorce?" He questioned.

"No… well yeah, but I know he needs his time…"

"Jay, there's no need to be so soft on him, he needs a good slap in the face. It's been three years…. So don't even worry."

"Hunt, you know I just can't say 'Okay Shawn, get over the divorce or I'm out.' I'm not like that."

"I know… but try something or he'll never get over it."

Julia stayed silent.

"When are you guys flying back here?"

"We're leaving in an hour…"

"Okay, see you then. Love you Jules. Tell Shawn I love him too and that I said 'Hi.'"

"Alrighty then. Love you too. See you later." She clicked the 'end' button and shoved the phone in her pocket. She walked back over to Shawn, who still was standing in the same spot.

"Hunt says hi and he loves you."

Shawn nodded, still looking at the floor. Julia lifted up his face and looked him in the eyes. "It's gonna be okay Shawnie, I promise you."

"No… it's not. This means it's truly over."

That hurt Julia, a lot. But she ignored it. "Shawn, I hate to break it to you, but it's been over…"

"No, I still had a chance… now time's up." He plopped himself down on the couch and sighed.

Julia just shook her head and walked up stairs to get their things. She tried her hardest to make sure that the tears wouldn't fall out.

_{H*B*K}_

_-Raw 12/21/09-_

"This story line is so stupid," Julia commented reading through the papers Vince had given to DX."I mean who wants that stupid midget in DX anyways… aren't I good enough?"

"Apparently not." Hunter commented, tying his shoe lace.

"A 'Little People's Court'? really? Vince needs better writers…" She rolled her eyes and pulled her DX shirt on over her head.

Shawn was just quite… making no comments on anything.

Hunter sighed. "Shawn, they were engaged… they obviously had to get married at sometime."

Shawn shook his head.

Julia pulled out her phone and texted Hunter.

_I'll let you talk to him… I gotta talk to Melina about our storyline…_

Hunter read the text then nodded to Julia.

"I'm gonna go talk to Melina about my possible championship reign. Be back in a bit…" She walked over to Shawn and kissed his cheek, then hugged Hunter before leaving the room.

"Okay Shawn, she's gone. You can talk to me."

Shawn sighed. "Hunt, its just I thought I had a shot with Rebecca still…"

"Shawn if you thought that why in the hell were you with Julia this whole time?" Hunter asked, beginning to get pissed off.

Shawn shrugged. "Because I like her."

Hunter grunted. "Shawn, you're not being fair to Julia. Honestly dude. It's just not fair… she loves you dude. You need to understand that and if you can't see the hurt in her eyes when you see or even talk about Rebecca, you're fucking blind man."

"You don't understand…" He tried to get up but Hunter pushed him back down.

"No Shawn, _you_ don't understand. You need to let go of Rebecca, she doesn't even matter anymore! It's been three fucking years Shawn. Get over it and get over yourself." Hunter just left the room, leaving Shawn to think about what he told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Julia watched 'The little people's court' from in the DX locker room. She laughed at the pure stupidity of it all.

It hurt her a little to see Shawn so happy. Normally you're suppose to love seeing the one you love happy, but not tonight, she just wondered why he just couldn't be that happy anymore. She sighed, turning off the TV.

Hunter came into the locker room. "Have you seen Shawn?"

She shook her head. "I haven't. Only on the retarded 'Little People's Court' recording… it was really awful by the way."

"Babe, I know." Hunter looked around the locker room quickly, searching for any signs of Shawn.

"Why do you need him so bad?" Julia asked, strolling over to Hunter.

"Well, we need to do that Jericho as Santa bullshit and have Hornswoggle get inducted into DX."

Julia sighed. "Goodbye DX being the greatest stable ever…"

"I know. I hate that fucking midget. "

"Me. Too."

"Now enough chit-chat, we gotta find Shawn."

_{H*B*K}_

Shawn took another sip of his Sam Adams and looked over at the bartender. "You know, you're a really nice guy." He hiccupped.

"Mhm. Thank-you sir." The bartender clearly knew who he was dealing with.

Shawn looked up at the T.V. Raw was on, Sheamus vs. MVP. "Hey, those are my friends… I'm on that show…"

"Okay sir…" Shawn took another sip and watched the bartender ted to another customer. Shawn rested his face on the counter and breathed heavily.

Shawn turned around when he heard a familiar voice. "HUNTER!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "How you doing buddy?"

Hunter closed his eyes and sighed. "Shawn, we're gonna go back to the hotel now, kay?"

"Nah, I wanna stay here and watch Raw!" He pointed towards the TV then took another sip of beer. Hunter ripped the beer out of Shawn's hands and threw it in the trash. "Hey! I wasn't done with that."

"Hey, guess who doesn't give a shit." Hunter picked up Shawn and started walking towards the door.

"HELP! I'm GETTING KIDNAPPED!" Shawn screamed, punching and kicking Hunter. Julia ran up to Shawn and put her hand over his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up Shawn." She warned.

Shawn shook his head, he tried yelling but the sound was muffled. Julia ran over to the truck and opened the door, Hunter placed Shawn in the middle, Julia got in beside Shawn and buckled him in, then herself. She locked the door. Hunter got in on the other side, and started the truck.

Julia looked down at Shawn. He was crying "What's happening to me?"

"Sh." Julia hushed him. "It's all going to be okay." She pushed his hair out of his face and wiped the tears away. "I'm right here."

"Okay."

Julia sighed. The sight of Shawn like this made her want to cry. "Why don't you lie back and try to sleep?"

He shook his head. "Not until Rebecca comes back to me."

"Shawn, she's not coming back so stop giving us a hard time and go to sleep." Hunter growled.

Shawn frowned. "She's not coming back…?"

"I'm sorry Shawn—"

"No she's not Shawn. So just shut the fuck up." Hunter hissed, cutting of Julia.

Shawn leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Julia would have given anything to know what was going through Shawn's mind at that moment in time. But Hunter already knew, the idiot was feeling sorry for himself and drank to get his mind off of things, but went to far and got drunk so he could try and forget everything. Hunter was pissed, he wanted Shawn to just get over it. He belonged with Julia. Rebecca left him for scum, so why would he want her back?

"Jules, you're way to easy on him." Hunter said, breaking out of deep thought.

"I know.."

"Then do something! You need to stop him from walking all over you. You need to let him know that you are about him more than Rebecca ever will. He needs to get over himself."

Julia nodded. "I know."

"Jay, the divorce was 3 fucking years ago. Make him get over it, I'm sick of him being like his."

"Hunter I'm trying! He just won't. It's killing me…" Tears fell from Julia's eyes.

"Leave him."

"What?" Julia said in shock.

"You heard me. Look, he may be my best friend, but honestly, you don't deserve any of his bull shit. You deserve to be happy."

"Shawn does make me happy." She murmured.

Hunter snorted. "Yeah, _right_. Then why are you crying?"

Julia ignored that comment. "I'm not going to leave him; I promised."

"Yeah, and he's promised you _many_ things and still hasn't done any of them."

"He will." She tried to reassure herself. "I know he will."

Hunter just shook his head. "Jules, my heart goes out to you."

_{H*B*K}_

Shawn woke up with a throbbing headache. He clenched his forehead and groaned in absolute agony. He opened his eyes and saw Julia sleeping peacefully next to Hunter, with the TV on.

"Morning Shawn." Hunter greeted.

"Hunt, why are you sleeping with Julia…?"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Don't even think _she_ fucking cheated. She's in love with you and I'm married."

"Then why is she in your bed?"

"Because, she wanted me to stay up with her to watch you…" Hunter looked at Julia, she was still sleeping.

"Why did you need to watch me?"

"Holy shit. Calm it with the questions, I just woke up too." He paused. "If you really don't remember, you were drunk out of your mind and you kept having nightmares."

"Really?" Hunter gave him a dirty look. "Sorry."

There was a long silence. "What did you do for Raw?"

"The same thing, cept Jules took your lines."

Shawn nodded. "How did you guys find me?"

"Because I know what you do when you're in pain. I have known you for 13 years."

Shawn looked over at Julia. "My poor baby."

"If only she heard you say that." Hunter muttered. "But yeah, Shawn you need to get over this. Give Jay a fucking chance. I'm so sick of you acting like this… it's kill _your poor baby_ as well. And if you really feel bad for her, cut the bull shit and man up. Everyone's sick of you acting like this."

Shawn sighed. "I need time to think."

"If you go to the bar, I swear to fucking God Shawn, beer will be the last thing you see."

"I know… I'm just going for a run."

"You better not be lying." He paused. "I'm not Julia, I don't take your bull shit lies lightly."

_{H*B*K}_

-_Smackdown_-

"You guys almost ready? We gotta record our video for the tron."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah," He pulled his shirt on. "Shawn are you ready?"

"Mhm." He finished tying his boots and the headed off to the recording room.

"Chris, we were going to wait for the perfect opportunity to make an impact. But all of you guys out there are boring us to death." Julia tapped Hunter's shoulder and pointed to Shawn who was faking sleeping on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter shook him. "Shawn wake up."

"AH!" He yelled 'awakening.' Shawn looked around with a blank expression. "So this is what Smackdown looks like."

"Shawn, we've been here before." Hunter reminded him.

"Oh… yeah."

"Boys, wouldn't you like to tell them what DX has in store for Christmas?" Julia asked.

"Oh yeah. Of course! Shawn, tell them about the gifts."

"Well Hunter, last time I checked, you and I –featuring Julia- wrote a book."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. It was about DX." Julia handed Shawn the book.

"I think this was it." She pretended to try and remember.

"It was!" Hunter exclaimed, pointing to it.

Julia tapped Shawn then whispered something in his ear. "Oh yeah! Chris we even got you a present!" Hunter grabbed a huge sack of items and pulled out a plush stuffed animal that resembled Big Show.

"It's a Tickle-Me- Big Show!" Julia exclaimed. "I've always wanted one!"

At that point Chris was going to scowl, so Hunter mocked what it was going to look like. "Turn that frown upside down! At least we got you something! Unlike the Fart Dynasty over there."

"Um Hunter… we did get them something." Julia reminded him in a low tone.

"We did?"

"Uh-huh."

Hunter looked over at Shawn. Shawn grinned. "I have the greatest gift of all!" He pulled three tickets out of his pocket and showed them to the camera. "Three one way tickets to the great white north! Where you can enjoy freezing cold temperatures, Canadian bacon, bears, hockey and more bears!"

The three members of DX put their thumbs up and smiled, finishing the promo. "And we're done."

"I love my job." Hunter said with a grin.

"Me too."

"I just love being in DX." Julia said.

"Me too." Hunter and Shawn said at the same time.

"Let's go find that troll and the Hart Dynasty and plan our match." Hunter told them.

"Fine with me." Shawn smiled. His mood seemed better, maybe he was catching a little Christmas spirt.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was reading this story and I realized the mood of it completely changed...**

-_Wednesday, December 23__rd __, 2009_-

"I really don't wanna do this house show." Julia complained.

"Awe, c'mon Jay, house shows are the best cuz if you mess up the whole world doesn't see." Shawn told her.

Hunter snorted. "Yeah, unless they record it and put it on youtube."

"Oh jeeze… that time when I…"

"Yeah, don't bring that up; it was painful for all of us… and it might be on youtube."

Shawn cringed at the thought. "Oh lord."

Julia giggled and the two DX members starred at her. "What's got you all happy?"

"Yeah I thought you _hated_ house shows…?" Hunter questioned along with Shawn.

Julia shook her head. "I don't know; you guys are just so… _yourselves_ when we're at work. But then when something doesn't go right, you guys seem like you hate each other…. The mood of this is just putting me in a good mood."

"Uh, when things go wrong aren't you suppose to be in a bad mood?" Shawn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you could always see things on a positive side…"

Shawn shrugged. "Um speaking of positive things, are you, Steph, and the kids coming down for Christmas?" He directed his attention towards Hunter.

"Shit." Hunter cursed. "I didn't even ask. You know, we might as well fly down tonight and spend Christmas Eve with you guys, cuz I know Vinny Mac's gonna want to spend time with the kiddies on Christmas."

"Alright, call Stephanie after our match." Julia told him.

"Will do." Hunter nodded her off.

_{H*B*K}_

DX had won their match of Hunter, Shawn and Julia versus The Hart Dynasty, then celebrated with Hornswoggle. But what Shawn and Hunter didn't tell The Heart Break Diva was that she was going to be receiving a special Christmas kiss from someone.

"Well Jules, you know it's Christmas time and me & Shawnie have a surprise for you!"

Julia smiled. "A Christmas surprise for me? Really? Aweh thanks guys!" She through her arms out and hugged the two DX members.

"Aren't you gonna ask what it is?" Shawn asked.

Julia shrugged, she was completely clueless. "Sure, what is it?"

Shawn and Hunter grinned at each other. "Well Julia, tonight we are going to make someone's dreams come true!"

"Uh-huh…" She did not like where this was going.

"So tonight, we are going to let you host a very special kiss cam!"

Julia squealed . "Yay! I've always wanted to! Hit the music." The kiss cam music started playing in a Christmas tune, showing all of the couples on the tron. Julia egged them on to kiss.

Hornswoggle took a step next to Julia and the next thing she knew, they were on the kiss cam. Julia shrieked, Hornswoggle pushed her down then planted a kiss on her lips. Once he was done –well after Julia pushed him off of her- Julia spit and wiped her mouth off. She glared at Shawn, Hunter and the stupid fucking midget who were all laughing at her.

"I am going to _kill _you guys!" She screamed starting to chase Shawn and Hunter around the ring.

Shawn picked up a microphone breathing heavily. "Jay, calm down it was only one little kiss!"

"That everyone saw!" She retorted.

Shawn rolled his eyes and walked over to Julia. "I'll fix it." He pulled Julia into him and dipped her down and kissed her passionately. They broke apart, starring into each other's eyes, gasping for lost air.

"GET SOME!" Hunter yelled, before doing the crotch-chop. DX's music started blaring from around the arena. Shawn grabbed Julia's hand and they walked up the ramp with Hunter and Hornswoggle close behind with loud chants of 'DX!' and 'GET SOME!' filed the arena.

The member s of DX all laughed then picked up a microphone and yelled 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!' before heading backstage.

Hornswoggle ran away after they got backstage, knowing that DX hated him. The rest of DX hugged and high fived each other.

"Dude that was awesome!" Hunter commented.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Not when the fucking lep tongue fucked me…"

Shawn and Hunter exchanged glances then began laughing hysterically.

"Jay, that was the best part!" Shawn said.

"No, it wasn't…" Julia said, in a very pissed off tone.

"Then what was the best part?" Shawn asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it.

"Well, when you tongue fucked me." She admitted with a smile.

"Well, good." Shawn inched towards her. Hunter pushed them apart.

"Let's not have sex backstage, shall we?" Hunter said.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "You're so weird."

"Shawn!" Shawn turned around and saw John Morrison. "I gotta talk to you man!"

"Be right back!" Shawn told them, running over to the younger version of himself.

"Wow Jules, he's in a great mood." Hunter commented, slapping his hand down on Julia's shoulder.

"I know." She agreed. "I think he's in a good mood while he's wrestling, ya know? It's what he loves to do. And it keeps his mind off of things."

"You know? I couldn't agree more." He paused. "Imma go call Steph."

"Kay." Julia watched the Game walk into their locker room and then switched her eyes to her… erm Shawn.

She couldn't help but smile between the two of them.

_{H*B*K}_

"Alright boys, we gotta make this quick!" Julia said, slipping on a tee-shrit. "We gotta be at the airport in 20 minutes!" She just threw all of her belongings into one suitcase and zipped it up. She tied her hair back and waited for the boys.

"Jay! Shawn! Help!" Hunter fell onto the floor with his jeans half pulled up. Shawn helped him up and they helped the King of Kings get his pants on.

"You guys ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Hunter said.

"Okay, let's go." The three DX members rushed down the stairs, Shawn grabbed Hunter's bags and Julia and Shawn ran out to the rental truck and threw everything inside while Hunter checked out.

Shawn started the truck up and Julia took her seat in the middle. Hunter ran outside and got into the passenger seat. He closed the door and turned to the two. "Kay, ready."

Shawn backed up out of the parking space and the headed off towards the airport.

"So is Steph flying out with the kids tonight of tomorrow?"

"Tonight. She said Aurora couldn't wait to see you and Shawn and she's gonna try to make Murphy stay sleeping while she flies out here. She said she'll be there around wait what time is it now?"

"7:30." Shawn told him exactly.

"She's flying out at 8:00 so she'll probably be there at 11:30/12:00 so then the limo will get her and drive her to your house."

"FUCK! I forgot to book a rental car." Julia cursed herself.

Hunter grinned. "There are perks to being Stephanie McMahon's husband." Hunter pulled out his cell phone and dialed the airports number.

"Hello, This is Paul Levesque, I was calling too book a private limo to get me Shawn Hickenbottom and Julia Beauregard to the residence of Mr. Hickenbottom." Hunter got quite.

"Yes, that'll do. That you sir." Hunter closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Wow you sure sounded official." Shawn commented.

"Dude right?" Julia said in agreement. "Since when do you go by Paul?"

"When I need to get places." He told them.

"Kay Paul." Julia said.

Hunter starred at her. "You know you hate my name."

"Whatever you say Paul."

"Jay shut the fuck up!"

Julia grinned. "I can do whatever I want, _Paul._"

Hunter got really mad at this point and put Julia into the anaconda vice. "WHOS PAUL NOW BITCH?"

"STILL YOU!" He locked it on harder and asked his question again.

"NOT YOU COS YOUR HUNTER!"

Hunter let her go and smiled. "Good girl."

"Thanks for letting me go… Paul."

"Oh lord." Shawn shook his head.

"You want to start this again?"

**A/N: Well chaa. They're discovering a happier Shawn. What's gonna happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, I was thinking about Shawn (when don't I?) and I realized, this was in need of an update.**

There flight was very tiring, Julia told Shawn she was only going to rest her head on him for a moment but ending up falling asleep. Shawn didn't care; he rested his head on hers.

"Aweh." Hunter pretended to gush. "You guys are like so super cute together." He said, waving his hand around like a gay man(quick A/N, I am not a homophobe.) Shawn chuckled and shook his head.

"What time is it?" He whispered.

Hunter pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. "10:30." He said, then put his phone back into his pocket.

Shawn nodded. "We have about a half an hour left; you know, we might be there the same time Stephanie is… and we could just take a ride with her."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, I should cancel that limo. Be right back." Hunter got up and walked into the bathroom to call the airport.

Shawn picked up his head and looked down at Julia, she was sleeping so peacefully. He watched her chest rise and fall repeatedly. He smiled, she was so beautiful. He kissed the top of her head and whispered to her, "Somehow, I'll make this better."

Hunter smiled, hearing him as he was walking back to his seat. Shawn rested his head back on top of Julia's. Hunter came back and sat down.

The airplane was completely quite, everyone asleep. Shawn even managed to fall asleep himself.

_{H*B*K}_

'The plane will be landing in 10 minutes.' Was echoed all through the airplane. Everyone stirred, with the exception of Shawn and Julia. Hunter kicked Shawn's leg.

Shawn opened his eyes abruptly. He glared at Hunter. "What the fuck."

Hunter chuckled. "Chill. Wake up sleeping beauty."

Shawn nodded, agreeing to wake her up and also that she looked like sleeping beauty. Shawn shook her lightly. "Babe, wake up." He whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at Shawn and smiled.

"Hi babe." She said in a sleepy tone.

Shawn smiled. "Hey, the flights landing soon." She nodded, she stretched herself out in the seat.

"The flight will be landing in 5 minutes." Was said.

"Liar." Julia moaned, while stretching.

Shawn gave her a strange look. "What?"

"Liar." She repeated, pulling down her shirt.

Shawn grinned at her. "And how am I Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, a liar."

"You said the flight was landing in ten minutes, when the lady just said five." She paused and grinned. "Michael."

Hunter laughed. Shawn just starred at her in pretend shock. "It's Shawn." He whispered.

"Michael." She corrected.

Shawn put his mouth to her ear, giving her chills. "Look, we're on a plane full of people, so I can beat you up, like Hunter did. But believe me Jules, you'll get it when we're home."

Julia laughed. "Don't forget. Steph will be there." She reminded.

"Damn it. That's right…. She always kicks my ass."

"Damn straight!" Hunter said, giving Julia a high five.

"It's good to know who my best friends are…" Shawn pretended to mutter angrily.

They both laughed. "Calm down Shawnie boy." She rubbed his head, messing up his hair.

He gave her his legendary 'look' then laughed.

The three felt the plane land underneath them. The lady came up and echoed that everyone could get off. Shawn, Hunter and Julia got their stuff and got off first because they were in first class. They walked into the airport, to the security check, making it through successfully and claimed there items.

They continued walking through the airport, cracking jokes along the way.

"HUNTER." A voice shrieked. They all turned around smirking, knowing that voice from anywhere.

"STEPHANIE." Hunter called back, he ran towards his wife, picked her up and hugged her. Doing the same to Aurora and placing a kiss on Murphy's forehead.

"Like a scene outta a movie." Julia said, placing her head on Shawn's shoulder.

"Yup." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. They watched the family walk over, Aurora ran over to Shawn and Julia faster than a gun shot.

"Uncle Shawn! Auntie Julia!" She screamed excitedly. The two leaned down and hugged and kissed their best friends daughter.

"I missed you squishy." Julia said, pinching her cheek.

"I missed you too."

Stephanie looked down at her phone. "The limo's here… we should get going."

"Yeah." Hunter, Shawn and Julia all said at the same time.

_{H*B*K}_

When they got to Shawn's house, Aurora was fast asleep on Hunter's lap and the four were talking away. The limo dropped them off around midnight. The carried everything into Shawn's house.

"Do we still have a room?" Hunter asked.

Julia nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't you… you're only our best friends in the world."

Stephanie laughed, then was cut off by her own yawn, making everyone laugh. Murphy started to stir. "Okay, maybe we should go to bed." She whispered.

"Sounds good to me." Shawn said, yawning.

Julia giggled. "Alright, night Steph, Night Hunt." She hugged the both of them and Shawn did the same. "See ya in the AM." They said at the same time. They both headed to their rooms.

Julia walked into the master bed room and just about collapsed. "I am beat."

Shawn laughed. "Yeah, you only slept for about half the flight."

Julia rolled her eyes. "Too much work."

"Retire with me then." He mumbled.

Julia starred at him, she always managed to catch on to what he was saying. "What?"

"Nothing."

She blinked. "Are you serious?..."

Shawn nodded, "Actually yes." He started unbuttoning his shirt, leaving him in a tee-shirt and boxers.

"Shawn… you know I can't just leave…" She looked truly sorry. Then took off her shirt and skirt, leaving her in a tank top and boy shorts.

Shawn sighed, then climbed into bed next to her. "I know, but it was worth a shot."

"Retirement or not. I'm always here."

Shawn smiled. "I know." He kissed her forehead and looked her straight in the eyes. "That's why I love you."

She smiled back at him. "I love you too." She was truthful. But she knew Shawn only meant it until he saw or heard from Rebecca. He shut out the light, then drifted off into sleep. Julia starred at the ceiling, silently wishing that Shawn could love her and be able to mean it all the time… like she always did. She kissed Shawn's cheek and drifted off herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:… Damn Eminem… he made me think of Shawn and it made me cry.**

Julia opened her eyes and saw Shawn getting dressed. "Hey babe." She said in a sleepy tone.

Shawn turned around and smiled. "Merry Christmas Eve." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Eve." She said with a yawn. She stretched a little then got out of bed, she stumbled as she stood up, Shawn grabbed her arm then they laughed."Can you toss me my sweater?" Julia wiped her eyes.

Shawn threw the sweater to her, she caught it then slipped it on. "Aren't you gonna get dress?"

She yawned again. "After break feast." She walked side-by-side with Shawn. Shawn slipped his hand next to hers and laced his fingers with hers. Julia smiled to herself and wished that this Shawn would stay with her. They walked down stairs and into the kitchen to find Hunter cooking some break feast.

"Hunt, what are you doing?" Julia asked.

He pointed to the pan then took a bite of toast. "Making break feast." He said with his mouth full of food.

Stephanie laughed. "You're so gross Paul!"

Julia frowned. "Oh she can call you Paul…" She pretended to get jealous.

"Of course, because _Paul _knows I could kick his ass." Stephanie winked then laughed.

Julia laughed too. "Shawn, help Hunt."

Shawn nodded. "Kay."

"Stephanie will you come uh…"

"Yeah sure." Stephanie got up and walked next to Julia, they went outside. "What's up Jules?"

Julia sighed. "Shawn… he's like all happy when he's wrestling and away from Rebecca… but then the second he sees her or hears about her… he turns into a sack of sadness."

Stephanie bit her lip. "I've noticed that too."

"But the thing that sucks the most is Shawn's retiring soon which means he'll be like this all the time."

Stephanie gaped. "SHAWN'S WHAT?" Julia covered her mouth, Stephanie bit her and she let go.

Julia nodded. "Yeah…"

"I'm surprised Paul hasn't said anything…" Stephanie mused.

Julia sighed. "He doesn't know how to tell Hunter… it's going to kill him."

"Yeah… well I'll help him through it. When's he retiring?"

"Wretlemania."

Stephanie sighed. "Jay, this _sucks_."

"I know." Julia paused, and then opened her mouth but Hunter cut her off.

"Break feast is served." He said, closing the door slowly, and then he reopened it. The girls got up and walked into the house.

"Smells good baby." Stephanie smiled. "Where are the kids?"

"Aurora's in Cheyenne's room playing and Shawn's feeding Murphy." Hunter told them.

Stephanie nodded then went to go get Aurora. "Shawn's feeding Murphy!" Julia squealed she ran into the kitchen to see Shawn feeding the little baby. "Awe!" She gushed loudly.

Shawn looked over at Julia and smiled. He feed Murphy another bite then looked back over at Julia. "What's so cute about a guy feeding a baby?"

Julia sat beside Shawn and smiled. "Everything." She rested her head on Shawn's shoulder. "I always wanted a baby…" She thought out loud then covered her mouth quickly.

Shawn looked at her and laughed. "Don't worry about it babe, maybe you'll have one soon." Shawn winked at her and she smiled.

_If only he really meant it_… She thought.

_{H*B*K}_

Stephanie collapsed on the couch next to Julia. "Oh my goodness, that baby is tiring!"

Julia laughed. "Yeah, and its only 3:30." Stephanie groaned.

"Wow. Where are Shawn, Hunter and Aurora?"

Julia pointed out the window. "Well, Shawn and I bought Aurora a tricycle and Shawn had to tell Hunter, Aurora over heard and she wanted to ride."

Stephanie laughed. "God I love them."

Julia smiled. "Me too." The phone rang. "Be right back." She got up off of the couch and then walked into the kitchen. She picked the phone up off of the hook and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Ma!" Cameron squealed into the phone.

"Cammy!" Julia said enthusiastically.

"Merry Christmas Eve!"

"Merry Christmas eve to you too!" She smiled.

"Where's daddy?"

Julia walked into the living room and looked outside. "Outside."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure. Let me get him sweetheart." Julia opened up the window. "Shawn! Cameron's on the phone."

Shawn excused himself from Aurora and Hunter and jogged into the house. Julia gave him the phone and he pressed it to his ear. "Merry Christmas Eve son."

"Merry Christmas Eve dad!"

Shawn smiled. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing really… just hanging out with Kevin, while Mommy wraps the presents."

Shawn nodded, "Cool. What time are you guys coming over tomorrow?"

"Um… hold on." He heard Cameron call for Rebecca. "Ask mommy."

"Hello?" It was Rebecca.

Shawn swallowed and his face flushed. "Hi… um, what time are you dropping off the kids tomorrow?"

"At about 2:30 so they can have dinner with you and _her_."

Shawn sighed. "Okay, see you then."

"Alright, merry Christmas eve."

"Merry Christmas eve to you too." The line went dead on Shawn's end, he hung up and placed the phone onto the table.

"What time are the kids coming?" Julia asked.

"2:30ish." He replied.

Julia nodded and then smiled. "Can't wait."

"Me neither." Shawn said with a weak smile. He did want to see the kids… and he really didn't want to see Rebecca or Kevin.

Stephanie turned around and frowned at them. "Shawn, what's wrong?"

Shawn and Julia gave Stephanie a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"Shawn did you talk to Rebecca?" Stephanie _and _Julia looked at Shawn.

Shawn swallowed, hard. "What is it to you?"

Stephanie sighed. "Shawn, stay happy please, its Christmas eve."

"What the hell are you talking about Stephanie?" Shawn hissed at her.

Stephanie looked at Julia. "Tell him."

Julia gave her a pissed off look, she looked over at Shawn. "Whenever you talk to Rebecca you turned into this depressed version of Shawn, then whenever we're at work and away from her you're so much better… but you're going to retire soon, so its gonna be like this all the time."

"Wait… you're retiring?" Hunter asked, closing the door. The three turned to look at Hunter… "Aurora, go upstairs and play with your toys, kay?" Aurora ran upstairs.

Shawn sighed. "Hunter, I was going to tell you…"

Hunter laughed. "Really? It didn't seem like it because this was the way that I had to find out… don't you think I should have been one of the first other than Julia?"

Shawn looked down. "Exactly." Hunter told him. "Shawn, how could you not tell _me_? I'm your fucking best friend, man."

"Because…"

"It would be too hard on you? Wow you selfish bastard, how do you think I feel!"

"I'm sorry…" Shawn said.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "There you go, you've already became 'Sad-Shawn' I suppose you've talked to Rebecca?"

Shawn nodded.

"Well, Julia's right. After your retirement… that I didn't know about… you're gonna be like this all the time and imagine how she's gonna feel…" He pointed to Julia who was about to cry.

Shawn frowned, his eyes filling up a little bit. "I'm sorry Jay… it will get better, I promise."

"And how many promises have to made her and haven't done?" Hunter asked. "Julia, I don't understand why you stay with him, I really don't…"

**A/N: Dayyyyyum. Hunter knows.**


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the time spent home went by slowly and quietly. After the little dispute with Hunter and Stephanie, Julia and Shawn had one of their own and after Rebecca and Kevin came over… they weren't exactly on speaking terms. But eventually Julia had to talk to Shawn at some point. Shawn knew that but he thought it was better if he kept his mouth shut until then.

He was driving her to the hotel they were staying at that night and since their flight was a little delayed because of the holidays, right after they got ready they had to go straight to the arena. Julia sat next to Shawn with her arms folded and she starred out the window. Shawn sighed… he knew he hurt her but he didn't know how to fix it. If he said he was sorry that would make things appear better on the surface but they wouldn't fully be alright.

"Jay, I'm sorry." She turned around and looked at Shawn. She nodded, not knowing what else to do… she was a little surprised that he had said sorry to her because usually after they fought they wouldn't say sorry but just forget it happened.

"It's okay." She paused to sigh and tuck her hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry that you couldn't tell Hunter."

"It's fine. At least he knows."

Julia just nodded.

After a few more moments of apologize Shawn pulled into the hotel parking lot. They got out of the car and grabbed their things from the back of the car and walked into the hotel. Shawn walked over to the check in desk and told them his reservation. They nodded and gave him two keys. He gave the other one to Julia and they went up stairs. Normally they would stay in Greenwich with Hunter and Stephanie… but Shawn didn't know what was going to go down tonight so he thought he'd play it safe and book the hotel room anyways.

Julia and Shawn put their stuff in the room then gathered their things they needed for the show tonight and stuffed it all together in one suit case. They kept one room key with them and left the over one in the room. Then they left and drove to the arena for Raw.

The card ride to the arena was quite for the most part. When they got inside though they were bombarded with papers for the show tonight. Shawn sighed then cursed to himself.

"What?" Julia asked, trying to take a peek at the paper.

"I have to do a segment with Vince… about Bret Harts possible return _and _I have a match tonight… with Hunter against Chavo and Big Show."

"Oh. This might suck." She said playfully kind of teasing Shawn. Even though he and Bret's rivalry ended badly on screen it wasn't so bad off screen. They were kind of friends now-a-days. But Shawn didn't want Bret to come back because he didn't want anything to happen to his friend. Bret had suffered from a stroke a few years before and he was a lot older and more injury prone than Shawn was.

Shawn rolled his eyes playfully back at her. "Might?" He laughed and she did too.

"Well, we might as well find Hunter." Julia said. Shawn sighed… although his mood had improved, he was not looking forward to the possible fight he and Hunter might share when they meet face to face again. "Found it." Julia pointed to the huge lettering on the door that said D-GENERATION X.

Shawn laughed. "No kidding… I never would have guessed this was the DX locker room."

Julia giggled. Shawn was so happy in wrestling… why couldn't he be this way back at home?

The two walked inside and saw Hunter already getting ready. He looked over when he heard the door close. "Hey." He said in a low voice.

"Hey." Shawn said back to his best friend.

"I'm sorry." Hunter told him with apologetic eyes. "I just wished that you had told me about your retirement… and it wasn't fair that I got into something that wasn't any of my business… I just wished you would treat Julia better. She's like my little sister and I hate seeing her hurt."

Shawn nodded. "I'm sorry too… I should have told you sooner. And in all honestly I didn't tell Stephanie before I told you. Miss Big Mouth told her before I had the chance to tell you guys."

Julia gaped. "Way to throw me under the bus Shawnie!" Both Hunter and Shawn laughed. "So is everything cool now… are we all good?"

"Yup." They said simultaneously.

"Okay sweet." Julia paused then got out her ring gear for the show tonight.

"What's going down anyways? All that I know is that we have to beat the shit out of Big Slow and that little taco."

Shawn sighed, so Julia spoke for him. "Bret's coming back... And Shawn has to make Vince bring him back."

Hunter gaped. "No kidding? I thought Old Man Hart was never coming back… I didn't really think those rumors were true…"

"Well they are."

The three got ready then eventually one of the backstage workers found Shawn and told him it was time to go out to the ring and do the promo about Bret. Shawn sighed. "See ya in a bit guys." Shawn left the room.

Julia and Hunter looked at each other quickly then ran over to the TV to see who could get it first… Hunter did. "Aweh." Julia sighed. Hunter snickered at her, then they both sat down and Julia punched him.

"Loser." She murmured. Hunter rubbed his arm and cursed her. Things got quite but then Shawn came out and Julia and Hunter started screaming the lyrics throughout the locker room.

Randy opened the door. "Could you guys please shut the fuck up?" Julia and Hunter both turned their heads slowly and gave Randy dirty looks.

"Orton, I deeply respect you… but no. Leave." Randy groaned then closed the door. The two DX members turned their attention back to the TV, Shawn had just opened his mouth to talk. Julia and Hunter agreed when Shawn talked about ending the past and starting over but they groaned when he said he wanted Bret to be host. It was a little cliché.

"I like Bret and all… but I don't want him to host." Julia admitted.

Hunter nodded. "Me too dude." A few more minutes had passed and Vince and Shawn were still talking, eventually Vince agreed to think about it and the segment was over and done with. Shawn came back stage and opened the locker room door with a loud groan. He threw himself on the floor and pretended to cry.

"I don't want Bret to host." He rolled around on the floor and made sobbing noises.

Julia and Hunter laughed then made Shawn get up off the floor. "Yeah, it's a little cliché." Julia said.

"Oh fuck yeah, it is." Shawn agreed.

"Okay, enough about old man Bret, lets plan our match for tonight…" Hunter paused and looked around. "Where the fuck is the midget?"

Shawn shrugged then Julia spoke up. "I think he's sick."

"Oh thank _God_." He said with a big relief. Julia giggled and they went on to plan their match.

_{H*B*K}_

The match was over, Hunter won it for DX. They celebrated with the crowd, and then they went backstage. Hunter grabbed a bottle off of the catering table and poured it over his head. "Are you guys gonna come back to my place and stay with us for the next few days?" He asked, turning back to Julia and Shawn.

"Well… we booked a hotel room because I wasn't sure if everything was okay… but we'll come over if you want us too."

Hunter shrugged. "I don't care. If you guys booked a hotel room; I don't want you to waste your money… but you guys can feel free to stay with us by day and stuff."

"Sounds good to me." Julia said. "Plus I'm really tired and I don't feel like moving locations because I wanna sleep!" She yawned. Hunter and Shawn both laughed.

"Okay, then I'll let Princess sleep and then you guys can come over tomorrow morning and hang out with the family. Then we'll go to the house show."

Shawn nodded. "Alright. Then that's the way it'll go." The other two nodded. They walked into their locker room and packed there things up.

"Okay I know the second I see a bed, I am going to pass out. So I'm just gonna shower here. Be back in a second!" She picked up her shower items and ran into the bathroom.

Hunter laughed. "You gotta love her."

Shawn nodded. "Yeah." _I wish I really did_… he thought with a sigh.

"What's on your mind sexy boy?" Hunter asked. Shawn sat down on a bench, and he motioned for Hunter to sit down beside him so he did. "Okay what's wrong?"

"Julia." He whispered. "I've been thinking a lot about what happened on Christmas eve and what you guys said is true… I really just want to forget about Rebecca and be with Julia… you know? I really wish I could love her as much as she loves me."

"Then do it Shawn. Just let Rebecca go… close the door." Hunter said.

Shawn sighed. "She closed it… but I can't help but try to reopen it."

"Walk way, find a new door… when one door closes, there's always another waiting to be open…"

"I know… but it's just so hard. Seeing her doesn't help me much either."

"C'mon Shawn… you _can_ walk away I know it… just give it a shot. Take the first step, and the rest of the way will be easier."

Shawn closed his eyes and just thought… what could he do to take this first step?

"Hey champs!" Julia said, running out and hugging the two from behind. "Miss me?"

"Desperately." Hunter said sarcastically, then grinned.

Julia gaped. "Hunter!" she punched his arm. She looked over at Shawn, he was still starring at the floor. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "What's wrong Heart Breaker?"

"Just tired." He lied.

"Oh okay, then we should get going." Julia put her hand out and Shawn grabbed it and she helped him up. The grabbed their things and said goodbye to Hunter, then they left the arena.

Shawn was very quite as he drove to the hotel. "Shawn, what's up?" Julia asked.

"Just thinking." And he was… he grinned when he decided he was going to take the first step very, very soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The chapters are going to start getting longer.**

Shawn opened his eyes and found Julia… not next to him. He was a little shocked, normally he got up before her… he shrugged, she was a big girl, and she could take care of herself. He sat up, yawned then stretched. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen part of their hotel room. He found a note taped to the refrigerator.

_Shawn,  
if you wake up before I get back,  
I went out for a run and I'll be back  
soon… there's some Pop tarts in the  
cabinet. :)  
Julia. xx_

He smiled at the note, and then went into the cabinet to grab a pop tart. He started eating it then he heard the door close, he peaked over the corner and saw Julia walk into the hotel room. She had her iPod on and she was blaring Shawn's theme song. He watched her dance along to it and sing the words. He covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh out loud, when she turned around she saw Shawn, she nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh my gosh! Shawn you scared the hell out of me!" She held her heart and took deep breathes. Shawn laughed at not only her reaction but he was still laughing at her dance. "Wait…" She realized he was watching her the whole time and her face turned into a bright red blush.

"Awe Jay, its not that embarrassing… remember the time at that house show when…"

"Okay, let's not bring that up… I feel better now."

Shawn grinned. "I knew you would." He paused and things were quiet for a few moments. "How was your run?"

"Pretty kick-ass!" She announced with a smile. "It really gives me time to think… and you know what I started thinking about?"

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"When we first met."

"Which time?"

Julia gaped. "Oh my gosh! You remember when we first met in Boston?"

Shawn laughed then nodded. "Yeah, at that time I didn't have too many fans, and how could I forget my ten year old biggest fan that wanted to help me get my smile back? And well… you wanted to marry me too." He grinned

Julia covered her face. "Oh yeah." She laughed.

-Flashback-

_Shawn was in Boston for x-rays on his back. He walked into the waiting room and went straight to the desk. "Can I check in here?" He asked, to one of the workers._

"_Yes, how may I help you?" She asked._

"_Well, my name is Shawn Michaels and I'm here to get x-rays done on my recent back injury." He heard a gasp from underneath the desk. The receptionist waiting on him bent down._

"_You're a World Wrestling Federation star right?" She asked._

_Shawn nodded. "Well, I was. I retired." He saw a little girl run out from under the desk and stare at him, her mouth gaped. She had her hair in a half pony tail like Shawn usually had it; she was wearing sweat pants and a HBK tee-shirt._

"_You're Shawn Michaels?" She asked in total awe._

_Shawn smiled at the young fan and nodded. The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs. "I take it she's a big fan?" Shawn asked the receptionist who he thought was her mother._

_Her mother nodded. "Oh yeah… all I hear from her is 'Shawn Michaels this…' and 'Shawn Michaels that…'"_

_Shawn laughed again._

"_Shawn! I wanna be a WWF wrestler just like you! You're my hero Shawn! Someday we should get married! I'm your biggest fan ever!" She paused, as she remembered he retired not to long before. "I really miss you in WWF… can I help you find your smile?"_

_Shawn already was smiling. "Sweetie, you've made me smile more in these last ten minutes then I've smiled in a long time… what's your name?"_

"_Julia." She smiled back at him widely. "I'm ten."_

_Shawn stuck his hand behind the desk and Julia gladly shook it. "Well it's good to meet you Julia." He looked down and saw a red sharpie on the desk. "Want me to sign your shirt?" Julia nodded then turned around and Shawn signed the back of her tee-shirt._

"_Oh my gosh! Thank-you soo much Shawn!" She ran over to the other side of the desk and hugged Shawn. He hugged her back, eventually she let go._

"_No thank-you Julia, you made me find my smile today, and I couldn't be happier." Julia was all smiles as Shawn walked away; it was the greatest day of her life. If only she knew what awaited her in the future with Shawn._

-xx-

"That was one of the best days of my life." Julia admitted, thinking back to those moments. Back then it was only in her dreams that she would be a WWE wrestler and she would be with Shawn Michaels, and be best friends with Triple H. She was one of the lucky ones that got to live out her dreams.

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, I was really being honest that day… you really did start the reason for me coming back… I remembered I had a few fans like you and as soon as my back got better and I got clean, I wanted to come back for you guys."

"AWEH SHAWN!" Julia gushed then threw her arms around him. She squeeze him tight then kissed his cheek.

Shawn laughed again. "And I'm glad I came back."

"Then stay with me." She whispered in his ear.

Shawn sighed. He didn't know what to say back to her. "Let's go to Hunt's house… he'll kill us if we don't go over."

"Okay! But we both gotta get ready… I'm sweaty in you're in your boxers." She thought about what she said. "Oh shit, that sounds weird."

Shawn kissed her lips softly, and then grinned at her. "This is why I love you."

She laughed at him.

_{H*B*K}_

Shawn pulled into the drive way to Hunter and Stephanie's house and parked the car. He and Julia walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Hunter opened the door and smiled at the two. "Hey losers."

"I'm not a loser; we're tag team champs together." Shawn reminded Hunter.

"Oh yeah, so then Julia is the only loser here."

Julia gaped. "No, she's my best friend… you guys are the losers." Stephanie called, defending one of her best friends.

Julia grinned. "Thanks Steph." She looked back at the other two. "Owned. By a chick." She pushed Hunter out of the way and ran into the house. "HEY GF!" She said to Stephanie.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Woman." Hunter rolled his eyes, then let Shawn into the house and closed the door. The two men sat on the couch opposite Stephanie and Julia.

"So what's new?" Stephanie asked.

Julia shrugged. "Same old, same old. Oh yeah, and _Paul_ probably told you that Bret might come back." Julia smirked at Hunter.

"What did I say about calling me Paul?" Hunter stood up and started to pretend to go at Julia.

Stephanie gave him a deadly look. "Paul, she may call you what she wants." Julia stuck her tongue out at Hunter; he groaned then fell back onto the couch. "And yeah, Paul did tell me…" Stephanie looked over at Shawn and Hunter. "This will be like the 90's all over again, except with a different girl playing the role of Joanie."

Shawn shrugged. "Kinda. Vince called me last night and said that Bret and I had to 'bury the hatchet' next Monday. I mean, things didn't end so badly off screen. But there will always be tension between us."

"Oh yeah. No one will ever forget the animosity between you too. Things were so tense back then because of you two." Hunter agreed.

"Okay, this is a little random, but were are Aurora and Murphy?" Julia asked.

Stephanie laughed. "They're with my parents for the day. And why did you ask; do you not wanna talk about the 90's?"

"No, I love the 90's, that's when wrestling was at its best and when I first became a fan. And when I met Shawn for the very first time." She smiled, thinking back to her younger life once again.

"You guys met before wrestling?" Stephanie asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, I never heard this story." Hunter sat back. "Spill."

Shawn and Julia smiled then told them about their experience of meeting for the first time.

"Aweh, that's so cute." Stephanie gushed at them.

"It was the best day of my life back then… ask my mom, it's all I would talk about until Shawn came back… then I talked about how Shawn came back." She started laughing at herself. "I used to be a wrestling or Shawn Michaels junkie as a kid."

"You still are now." Hunter told her.

"Well, _duh._" She winked at Shawn and they all laughed.

"You guys wanna go get something to eat? Then we can go to the arena early for the house show."

"Yeah sounds good to me." Julia agreed.

Hunter nodded. "Oh hell yes."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Paul, you're _always_ hungry." They all laughed together again then headed out to dinner.

_{H*B*K}_

Shawn, Hunter and Julia lost their very random match at the house show versus The Hart Dynasty.

"I think Vince planned this to see if I really did make up with Bret… first he wants Bret to come back now to 'bury the hatchet' then he makes us face his bastard niece, nephew and 'protégé' …this is dumb." Shawn thought out loud.

"Yeah, he wants to see if you really want Bret to come back or not." Hunter joked with his best friend.

Shawn gaped. "NO VINCE! FUCK YOU I DON'T WANT BRET TO COME BACK!"

Julia started laughing hysterically. "You guys are crazy."

"You just realized that now?" Stephanie asked, laughing along with them.

"Nah, I've known… but it's just coming from my mouth now." They laughed, as the boys started doing impressions of Vince and Bret.

"Okay guys, I need to go shower before I'm paralyzed from laughing so hard." Julia said between giggles. She grabbed her shower stuff and walked into the bathroom.

"Be right back," Stephanie announced before leaving the room. She was probably hungry considering she was pregnant.

"So have you taken the first step?" Hunter asked before everything got quite.

Shawn shook his head. "Nope, but I'm going to tonight." He grinned.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'll tell you after it happens."

_{H*B*K}_

Shawn and Julia were laying in their hotel room bed trying to sleep. Julia had her head rested on Shawn's chest and Shawn had his arm around Julia.

"You're really beautiful." Shawn said randomly.

Julia looked up at him and smiled. "Where did that come from?"

Shawn shrugged. "I don't know, I just figured I'd remind you."

Julia laughed. "I do love you." She leaned up and kissed his lips. She tried to lay back down but Shawn grabbed her face and pulled her back into a full blown make-out. Shawn pulled away to breath. Then started kissing her again, he kissed her jaw line and down to her neck. He tried to pull her shirt off but Julia held it down against her skin. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"… I wanted to make love with you." Shawn admitted, looking down… he started to realize that wasn't the best first move.

"Shawn… you don't even love me, how can you make love with person if you don't love them?"

Shawn shrugged. "I don't know…"

Julia shook her head, then she got out of the bed she was in with Shawn and went into the other one and fell asleep very pissed off at Shawn.

_Fuck Shawn, you messed up bad_. He thought to himself. And he did. She was going to be pissed for a long time about this.


	13. Chapter 13

Raw 1-4-10.

It had been six days since Shawn had tried to 'get with' Julia. But because of her promise of never leaving Shawn she obviously stuck around... but she did not however talk to him… and to Shawn it was getting a little ridiculous.

"Jules c'mon, I said I was sorry over and over again, just talk to me." Shawn pleaded with the brunette.

Julia was sitting on the floor, arms folded across her chest and legs pressed to her arms. She had a scowl on her face and she still remained quite. She knew that not talking was the worst punishment… for anyone because when you yell at them, they're getting your attention and Shawn didn't deserve any of hers. And honestly, she was waiting to tell Hunter about this little 'move' Shawn tried to make.

"Julia… I need your support, Bret's coming back tonight."

"…" He still got nothing out of her. It was killing him that she didn't speak to him. And he knew that she knew that too. He knew he had hurt her, but what she didn't know was that he was only doing it so he could try to let go of Rebecca and bring Julia in.

The door open and closed, making both Julia and Shawn look over. They saw Hunter walk in with a huge grin on his face. "Miss me?" He asked. He looked at the two and something didn't look right…. Julia was sitting on the floor not looking too happy at all and Shawn was sitting on the bench near to Julia, slouching over.

"Hey." They both said at the same time. Julia and Shawn exchanged glances, and then she rolled her eyes and looked back at Hunter.

"Yeah, I missed you _Paul_." She grinned at the semi-pissed expression on Hunter's face.

"Well, I missed you guys too… but what the fuck is up?"

Shawn sighed. "She's refusing to talk to me."

"And why don't you tell him why." Julia yelled.

Hunter pointed at Julia. "She just talked to you." Julia responded to Hunter with a middle finger. "Love you too Jules. Now why wouldn't she talk to you before five seconds ago?"

"Well, because last week… I uh…" Shawn scratched the back of his neck and let out a long breath before continuing. "I took your advice and tried to make the first move."

Julia gaped and then turned her pissed off mood on Hunter. "You're the one who told him to try to have sex with me? What the fuck Hunter?"

Hunter put his hands up in defense. "I never said that he should have sex with you, I only said that he should make the first move to welcoming you in as the new love in his life."

"I'm sure those weren't your exact words." Both Shawn and Julia said at the same time.

"Yeah, but it was close…" Hunter looked at Shawn. "Dude, you're first move on the girl was sex? What the hell? You we're suppose to something like I don't know… take her on a date or something or start seeing a therapist."

"… Therapist… that's like the rapist, and I don't want Shawn getting raped." Julia said.

Shawn grinned. "Don't worry; I won't be getting raped any time soon. But a date sounds pretty good." Shawn told her.

A huge smile spread across her face. "I'd love too." She jumped up and hugged Shawn tightly, and then he placed a kiss on his cheek.

Hunter sighed a sigh of relief. "Okay thank God, now this won't be awkward." Then he sat down beside Shawn on the bench. "Now what's on the agenda for this Raw." He asked, slapping his hands on his thighs.

"Well, Bret's hosting tonight and I gotta talk to him. Then we have another match against Jeri-Show…. That we win."

"Sweet deal." Hunter said.

"Isn't Chris like getting banned from Raw too or whatever?" Julia asked.

Shawn nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Well see how long that lasts… fucking Jericho."

Julia laughed. "What's up with you and Jericho?"

"I hate that asshole." Hunter growled.

Julia opened her mouth to say something but on e of the crew workers walked in looking for Shawn. "Shawn, you gotta go to the gorilla position."

Shawn sighed then stood up. "I'll be out in a second." The worked nodded then closed the door. Shawn looked at Hunter and Julia and saw huge grins on their faces. "Screw you guys." He said while laughing at little himself.

Julia stood up too and kissed Shawn's cheek."Have fun with Bret."

"Yeah Shawnie, tell Bret me and Jules say 'hey.'" He grinned.

Shawn rolled his eyes then left the locker room.

{H*B*K}

"Welll… Mike Tyson's hosting… joy." Julia said both Shawn and Hunter as they were walking backstage after their match with Jeri-Show.

"'World's baddest man on the planet' my ass… you guys know I'm more BA than him right?" Shawn asked while walking backwards. He started to throw fake punches.

"BA? Shawn, I don't speak computer." Hunter said.

Julia laughed. "It's badass Hunter. And Shawnie, I didn't know that you knew what BA meant… but yeah, you're waay more BA than Mikey Tyson."

Hunter nodded. "I guess you are."

Shawn pushed the locker room door open and they all walked in. "You guess? You mean you **know.**" He said to Hunter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hunter said.

"Okay, well… I'm gonna shower for our date." Julia smiled at Shawn then walked into the bathroom.

"Fuck… where am I gonna take her?" Shawn asked Hunter.

Hunter shrugged. "Is anything open?"

"There has to be…"

"Well, you never know. It's gonna be 11:30 by the time we get out of here."

Shawn sighed. "You're right. Damn it Hunter! Why didn't you tell me to do this sooner?"

"You didn't ask." He said simply. "Why don't you take her out for drinks?"

"I don't think she drinks. And I usually don't." Hunter gave Shawn a bitter look. "Okay, well I do but still."

"How do you not know if she does?" Hunter almost yelled. "You've only known her for almost two years."

"Two years at the Rumble." Shawn reminded him. He reminisced about when they met for the second time. "Well actually I've known her for ten years… since a month or two after wrestlemania."

"Well whatever. Take her to a club or something." Hunter suggested.

"Hunt, I can't… I'm too old."

Hunter sighed. "Shawn other superstars are gonna be there so chill."

Shawn sighed. He couldn't believe he as actually gonna ask her to go to a club.

{H*B*K}

Even though they were only going to a club Julia was smiling like crazy and she was so excited for their date. Sure they had gone on out to dinner and stuff like that before but Shawn actually had used the word date, so it was officially. And to top it all off, he was doing this to rid Becca of his love life and Julia was so happy that he was doing something like this for her.

Shawn was smiling because he knew Julia was happy, and if she was happy, he was happy. But he was just wishing that this would go smoothly and that this really was going to be worth it and he was taking the first step.

Shawn pulled into a parking space and parked the car. He looked over at Julia and smiled. She looked beautiful, she was wearing black skinny jeans with puma sneakers and a purple halter top… she had style. Even though she was suppose to be wearing the outifit she had on to an autograph signing the next day.

Julia smiled back at him."Ready?" She asked excitedly.

"Yup." Shawn said. Although he wasn't so sure…

"Awesome." Julia got out of the car and waited for Shawn to come around. She linked arms with the Heart Break Kid then they walked into the club. Music was blaring and they saw a few of the other wresters there, dancing, drinking and singing.

"Wanna drink?" Shawn asked.

"I don't really drink to be honest… ask them if they had root beer."

Shawn laughed. "Okay, go find a seat and I'll be over in a second." Julia nodded then walked away. Shawn sighed a little then got two root beers. He was a little nervous, and he felt kind of weird but he was happy that she was happy. He gave Julia her drink then he sat down opposite to her.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Julia took a sip of her drink then she smiled happily at Shawn.

"What?" Shawn asked with a smile of his own.

She shook her head. "You."

"What about me?"

"You're just amazing, and I hope you know that."

Shawn went to say something back to her but then she gaped at the song that came on. Shawn smiled he loved the song too. It was 'Last Kiss' by Pearl Jam.

"Where oh where could my baby be? The Lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven so I got to be good so I can see my baby when I leave this world." They sang together.

"You know this song?" Julia asked Shawn.

Shawn laughed. "Yeah, I love this song. I can't believe you know this song!"

"I love old music… you didn't know that?" She asked.

Shawn shook his head. "I can't say I did."

"I guess we didn't know each other as well as we thought we did…" She murmured. Before talking a sip of her drink.

Shawn nodded. "Okay, let's start over. Hey there I'm Shawn Michaels." He stuck his hand out to Julia.

She starred at him. "Oh my god hi! I'm Julia Beauregard and I'm a huge fan!" She shook his hand excitedly then they both laughed. "Now tell me more about you."

"Um, you were my obsessed fan, don't you already know everything?"

"I know a lot… but why would I want to know everything? Then I would have gotten to hear anything from you and that would have been boring."

"You know, that's a good way of looking at it." Shawn told her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Are you still really religious?"

"You live with me, you should know that."

She shrugged. "We never really talked about faith."

"Yeah, I still keep in touch with God, I pray and have crosses, but don't you realize I'm gone on Sundays?"

"You go to morning mass, I sleep." She reminded him.

"Right. You should come with me some time."

She nodded. "I'm not really that religious, but hey its worth a shot."

"What else should we know?" Shawn asked. "Well, give me a little about yourself."

"Well, my birthday's August 8th which you know, purple and DX green are my favorite colors, I listen to anything, I'm not really a huge fan of TV other than WWE and TNA, and you were are and always will be my favorite wrestler."

"Okay, I didn't know you liked purple, I thought you only liked new music and Green Day, I knew you only liked wrestling and of course I am." Julia laughed before he continued. "My birthdays July 22nd, red is my favorite color, I don't really like TV either, I like Green Day, Garth Brooks and Elvis, and Ric Flair is my favorite wrestler, and this girl named Julia is my favorite diva… I think you might know her…."

"I know I heard the name…. describe her." She said with a smile.

"Well, she has dirty blonde & light brown colors for hair, she's tall and has a good amount of meat on her bones, she has nice legs, a beautiful smile and the prettiest blue eyes that my eyes have ever seen."

"Aweh Shawn." She ran over to the other side of the booth and hugged him.

Shawn smiled and hugged her back. "I know that you knew her."

All of the sudden 'Until The Day I Die' by Story of the Year started play and Julia shot up. "Oh my God, Shawn this is my favorite song. We have to dance."

"Julies, I don't dance."

Julia gaped. "Bull! You danced all throughout the 90's." She grabbed his hand. "So come on." She pulled him a little then he got up. She led him on the middle of the floor and the danced. It was kind of a slow song, so they slow danced. Julia looked at Shawn then started singing_. "_As years go by I race the clock with you, but if you died right now you know that I'd die to, I'd die too. You remind me of the times when I knew who I was. But still the second hand will catch us like it always does."

"You know something, I kind of like this song."

Julia nodded. "I love this song." She continued to sing and Shawn watched her. Someone taped Shawn on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Randy.

"What's up Orton?" Shawn asked.

"Can I cut in?" Shawn didn't see why not so he nodded and let Julia and Randy dance together he remained close though.

"Julia, you're beautiful." Randy slurred. There was alcohol on his breath and it was strong.

"Randy, you're drunk."

"So?" He leaned and tried to kiss Julia. Shawn saw and pulled Randy off of Julia then he punched him in the face.

Shawn grabbed Julia's hand and they ran out of the club and got into the car. Shawn took a deep breath when he got into the car. "Sorry about that?"

"It's fine." Julia said.

Shawn was a little shocked at the calmness in her voice. "You're not mad?"

"I'm a little mad because I know we're going to get in trouble but you saved me… meaning you care." She smiled then hugged him.

"I do care… a lot."

Julia nodded. "I know."

Shawn smiled, even though he was going to be in deep shit with Vince, he really thought the first step had been taken.

**A/N: Is Shawn changing?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well this story has been as badly neglected as Lexi's Edge DVD... well anyways heres a desperately needed update!**

A week had came and went and Shawn felt closer to Julia than ever. The spent so much time together not that they hadn't before but something just felt different. Julia did not want it to end ever... but she had a gut feeling that the next day when they went home that it was all going to end for awhile.

Shawn was out doing a promo with Mike Tyson, leaving Julia and Hunter in the locker room alone.

Julia sighed, thinking about how tomorrow probably none of this would matter then they would be stuck because Shawn would go right back to the way he was before.

Hunter put his hand on her knee and rubbed it. "It's okay kiddo, maybe he'll stay the same."

"Dude, you're a fucking mind reader... I swear." She said before laughing a little. Maybe Hunter knew her better than she thought...

Hunter laughed. "Yes, I am. But don't sweat it Jay-Jay, maybe he'll stay the same... just don't let him see _her_." Hunter disliked Rebecca as much as Julia did... she put Shawn through so much shit and it made him so mad, he really just wished that she would go away.

"Yeah, and how am I going to do that? The man needs to see his children!" Julia bit back, she didn't want Shawn not seeing his kids, it wasn't fair to him because he already didn't see them enough.

"Well, can't you pick them up?"

Julia sighed. "No, the stupid whore hates me... she's not letting me take her children."

"Well this is fucking gay." Hunter said with a sigh as well. He didn't want Julia's happiness to end just because of Rebecca... he was enjoying seeing both of his best friends so happy and he didn't want it to end.

"No shit." Julia agreed. She covered her face with her hands then she ran her fingers through her hair and groaned. "This isn't fucking fair." She wanted to scream.

Both Julia and Hunter put fake smiles on their faces when they heard the locker room door open and close. But Julia's smile became real once she saw Shawn.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Shawn asked, with a huge smile. Julia and Hunter had never seen him so happy and Shawn himself couldn't even remember the last time he was this happy.

"Eh, nothing important." Julia lied.

"Yeah, it wasn't important at all..." Hunter muttered loudly. Julia stepped on his foot with her heel on. "Ow, what the fuck?" Hunter grabbed his foot.

"Oh sorry." Julia said with a bit of sarcasm. She stood beside Shawn, he put his arm around her and smiled. "What's going down for tonights RAW?"

"Well, DX is versing Mike Tyson and Jericho..."

Hunter scoffed. "I told you he wasn't gone forever..."

Julia gave Hunter a weird look. "You still haven't told me why you hate Jericho so much..." Julia sat back down next to Hunter then made Shawn sit next to her. "Care to explain?"

Hunter took a deep breath. "There is no story, I just fucking hate him." Hunter sighed, slapped his thighs then stood up. "We should go find Jericho and plot out our match."

"Wow thats chill, you guys can leave me." Julia said bitterly. "Wait, I thought that Jericho didn't like planning his matches..."

Hunter grinned. "Exactly, I enjoy pissing him off."

Julia and Shawn both laughed.

"Well, I'll come get you before the match." Shawn told her.

"Okay," She stood up and puckered her lips, Shawn kissed her lightly. "Don't miss me too much."

Shawn laughed. "I won't!" He laughed then jogged out of the room.

"Way to be Shawn!" She yelled back before sitting back down... this just couldn't end... it just couldn't.

-_H*B*K_-

The night had been fun, Hunter decided to go out with Shawn and Julia. But the next morning Julia was not ready to go back home. They were on the flight back to San Antonio when Julia was freaking out... Shawn was going to be sad until they left for Raw that Monday.

"Jay, what's wrong... you're acting weird." Shawn asked.

Julia took a deep breath. "Nothing... just excited to be heading back home." She flashed him a smile. _Chill Julia, _She thought. She had a feeling that Shawn was catching on to the real reason but then at the same time he was still being really happy so maybe he wasn't.

"Yeah, I am too... its been awhile..."

Julia laughed. "It's only been two weeks."

Shawn shrugged. "So? I love being home, it makes more time for me and you to be together and we get to see the kids."

_Yeah, that's what you think..._ Julia felt like saying, she didn't though she just wanted this little spurt of happiness to last as long as possible.

**A/N:Well this is good enough for now.**

**ShawnMuse: HA Lies.**

**Me: Shawn, hush.**

**HunteMuse: Dude, write more! you know you want to.**

**Me: Yes, I do want too but I need to finish Forever Silenced. After school Tuesday, I'll update.**

**DXMuse: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well If you're not down with that we got two words for ya...**

**Me: Yeah, and I got two words for you... Fuck. Off.**

**Dx: No need to be bitter.**

**Me: UGH.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well I guess its time to write because ShawnMuse woke me up at five fucking AM with this idea.**

Julia let out a long needed sigh when she got inside of the house. She put her bags on the floor then hopped onto the couch. Shawn walked in behind her and laughed as he saw her watch him from the couch. He grabbed her luggage and took it upstairs with him.

Shawn took out all of his dirty clothes and put them into a pile, then he did the same with Julia's and picked them up and went to put them in the laundry but when he turned around and saw Julia in the door way and it scared him so badly that he dropped all of the clothes.

"Holy crud, you scared me." He said taking deep breathes while his hand was placed on his chest.

Julia laughed at him. "Sorry," She paused to laugh a little more. "I just felt bad that you took my things up for me." She bent down and started picking up all of the clothes, then Shawn copied and picked up the rest of the clothes then he followed Julia to the laundry room. They both stood their and then Julia turned around on the backs of her heels and looked up at Shawn. "Why don't you go make dinner while I do this?"

Shawn nodded. "Okay, what do you want beautiful?"

Julia smiled. "I hope you know, that I love those names." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "And I don't know... surprise me."

"Okay," He smiled, kissed her one last time, then he headed back out into the kitchen. He looked around and they really didn't have anything to eat. Shawn sighed, _This is what happens when you go on the road... _"Julia! I'm going to the store... we don't have anything to eat!" He called to her.

"Okay!" He heard her say back in the distance, then he went out.

_{H*B*K}_

Shawn went to the local Stop N Shop to pick up something for dinner. He wasn't quite sure what to get though... He was in the mood for fish, but he knew Julia was allergic, so he went on the hunt for something romantic that he could make for them to have together.

While he was looking around he saw Rebecca and the kids walking down the aisle. He cursed to himself and silently prayed that she wouldn't see him... but regardless the feeling was coming on and everything was going to be ruined.

"Shawn!" He heard the most familiar voice in the world say. She saw him, and now it was ruined.

_{H*B*K}_

Julia was humming as she put more laundry in the wash machine. She was still so happy over the past few weeks and she was so happy that it got to last for one more night. She sighed, _one more night. _That was it... hopefully he'd change right back when they got back to wrestling.

She heard the door open and close. _Shawn must be home... _She thought happily before walking out into the living room to see Shawn.

"Hey baby," She greeted him with a bright smile.

"Hey." He said with an edge in his voice. Julia knew something was wrong.

"Shawn... what's..." She paused. "You saw Rebecca, didn't you?" She placed her hands on her hips and starred at Shawn.

Shawn nodded, he really didn't think that there was a need to lie to her. "Yeah... I ran into her at the store."

Julia just starred at him, she knew it wasn't his fault but he was already fucking upset and it needed to end.

"Jay, I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Julia shook her head. "No, don't be..." She paused and ran her fingers through her hair. "Just... Shawn, please don't go back to being depressed... you we're so happy and I just can't lose it... we were finally happy."

Shawn shook his head. "It's just..."

"No Shawn, its nothing." She paused and sighed... this was going to kill her to say and do, but she had too. "Shawn, you need to clear your head and figure out what you really want, so... I'm going back to Boston for a few days."

Shawn just starred at her, his mouth gaped. "Julia... don't."

"Shawn, its what I have to do, I'm sorry." She turned around and ran upstairs, Shawn followed her into their room where she began packing her things.

"Julia, you're leaving me alone..." He paused, not knowing whether or not to say what he was about to say. "You're breaking your promise." He told her with tears in his eyes.

Julia looked back at him with the coldest look on her face. "And how many fucking promises have you even kept, _Shawn_?"

He just looked down, he was lost for words.

Julia finished packing and then started walking down stairs, and she grabbed her keys. Shawn followed her.

"Julia, please stay... please."

She just shook her head, refusing to turn around so he could see the tears running down her face. She opened the door and came face to face with Rebecca. Rebecca opened her mouth to say something, but Julia did not want to hear it, so she just pushed the bitch out of her way and headed to her car. She got inside then drove away.

Shawn walked over to the door way to see his ex-wife and kids in the door way and his girlfriend driving away from his house. He sighed.

"Wow, you really messed up this time, Shawn." She told him in a amused tone.

"Shut up Rebecca and leave my house."

**A/N: Wow, Shawn really fucked up... but is he gonna fix it... and did the last line prove anything? Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I suck so much. I don't update ANYTHING anymore. What the fuck is my problem? I blame xMrsLuckyHardyx for the lack of updates. She's either talking to me and keeping my roped in, in our DASHING conversations OR she updates one of her AMAZING stories -Just To Get High, Use Somebody, Unbeautiful, etcetera- anyways, yell at her then read her stories to understand why I was so side tracked. OMG HHH's THEME CAME ON. ITS A SIGN THAT I SHOULD STOP RANTING AND WRITE! well review :D**

Eventually, Rebecca left, and since she was so mad, she didn't leave the kids. It kind of hurt Shawn a little that he couldn't be with his kids, but he needed to fix things with Julia, or else he wouldn't have anything anymore.

Shawn sat, alone in a plane seat, just thinking. He didn't understand how seeing this one woman, just _transformed _him, but it did. And even when he tired his hardest, everything still came tumbling down. And it honestly killed him because today, he realized how much it truly killed Julia. He tried so hard not to cry, but eventually, all the tears came out.

But he wiped his tears away as soon as he realized that he had officially landed in Boston. Eventually Shawn was able to get off of the plane, but he left so fast, that he didn't even pack a suitcase. He walked over to one of the desks and he requested a rent-a-car. Then he found his way back to Millis, the small town that Julia's family resided, and also where she grew up. Eventually after that, he found her house. He attempted to call her before he park, but there was no answer. He sighed, then walked up the brick path way that led to the outside deck of her house. Once he got up there, he opened up the door, then he was right about to walk into the house, he saw the face of Julia, ontop of another man's shoulder, and they were in the middle of a hug.

His heart shattered, and then he stormed off.

Julia looked up from her best friends shoulder to see Shawn, standing in her doorway, then he was gone. Julia let go of her best friend in pure shock. "Holy shit. I'll be right back."

Jeff was right about to say something back to her, but she was already out the door. "SHAWN!" She called, running as fast as she could to catch up to him.

"Screw off, Jay." He said in a bitter tone.

Julia grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her. "What the fuck Shawn?" She demanded, "Why are you here?"

"To apologize. But I guess my apology doesn't mean jack _fucking_ shit. Since, you were inside all over some guy when I'm with you for five _fucking_ hours!" He absolutely screamed.

Her face turned sour, "Shawn, if you didn't loose your fucking temper so fast, you would have seen who_ that guy i was all over_ was."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "It doesn't fucking matter. You were all over him."

Julia roughly wrapped her fingers around his rest and she pulled him up to the house. When the got inside, Shawn saw none other than Jeff Hardy standing in the kitchen. "Thats the guy Shawn. Jeff, Jeff_ fucking_ Hardy. My best friend, _and nothing more.._."

Shawn just stood there, in shock; he felt like the hugest moron in the world. "Oh... well shit."

"Yeah, exactly."

"Uh, hi Shawn." Jeff wave awkwardly.

Shawn waved back. "Hi... why are you randomly at Julia's house?"

Jeff opened his mouth to answer, but Julia interrupted him. "Let me take this one," she turned to Shawn. "Jeff's at my house, because he lives right down the freakin' street. He moved her after he quit wrestling because he and my brother Joey are in a band together. And also because his**_ fiancée_** loves Boston."

"Oh..." _Fuck_, Shawn thought. "Jay, I'm really sorry. I messed up... twice in one freakin' day. Forgive me?" He smiled that unforgettable smile, and she couldn't resist.

"Of course." He pulled her into a hug then kissed the top of her head.

"Well, what the fuck is going on out here?" A much too familiar voice asked.

Julia dropped her hands from around Shawn. "LEXI!" She screamed, then she hugged her best friend.

"JAY! WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?"

"Like, an hour ago. You fell asleep on my couch and Jeff told me to not bother waking you up... so I tired not too."

Lexi gaped, then she punched Jeff in the arm. "You asshole, you need to know that you never wake me up for _anything_ except my clone."

Shawn and Jeff exchanged weird glances, making the girls laugh. "Shawnie, this is my best friend in the whole world, Miss Lexi Blade. Well, future Mrs. Hardy." Julia paused. "Lexi, this is Shawn Michaels."

Before they even shook hands, Lexi gave Julia a high five. "WOO. JAY WE FUCKING DID IT. You got Shawn and I got Jeff. This makes me a very happy Lexi!"

"Yes! This is great. Hopefully the gay dash thing doesn't come around and fuck it up."

"I have no fucking idea, what you're talking about, but Lex, its nice to meet you." Shawn and Lexi shook hands.

"Believe me Shawn, the pleasure is all mine."

Shawn laughed, then turned to Julia. "Why don't we ever come here?"

"Yeah," Lexi chimed in, punching her in the arm. "What give Beauregard? First, you don't fucking call me about Shawn, then you don't ever visit me in TNA? You whore."

Julia laughed. "Well, Shawn, I thought you'd want to see the kids. And Lexi, I have no idea... I was being too whorish to even do anything."

"Well, don't be such a whore and stay here more." Lexi told her.

Jeff laughed, "Yeah, why don't you guys stay the weekend."

Julia looked up at Shawn with a hopeful face. "Pleeeease?" She begged.

"Yeah, we'll stay."

"YES!" Both Lexi and Julia said in unison before sharing a high five.

_{H*B*K}_

After a few hours of hanging out, with Jeff and Lexi, they finally went home. Then Julia informed her parents that Shawn was staying the weekend with her, and they were more than happy to let them.

Later on, Julia and Shawn managed to squeeze into her small twin bed in her bed room.

"I don't know if I can sleep..." Shawn stated, randomly.

Julia laughed. "Why?"

"Because... theres way to much me, watching me. Its giving me the heeby jeebies."

She laughed again, then she kissed his cheek. "This is why you're so amazing."

He smiled at her then he kissed her lips. Things got quite as they looked into each others eyes and Shawn started to feel bad.

"What's wrong Shawnie?" Julia begged, he looked like a huge knife got run down his chest.

Shawn sighed, "Nothing... just thinking too much."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He laughed. "Fine... Just realizing a lot of different stuff today. I never realized how bad you felt over Rebecca stuff today, and it hurt me... a lot. Then now, I realized that today... you finally hit your breaking point; you broke your promise," his words came out as a whisper.

She bit her lip, realizing that she did, in fact break her promise. "Well... Shawn I'm sorry. But just think off all the promises that you've broken." She almost turned away from him because she didn't want to deal with it at Midnight, but he stopped her with a passionate kiss.

Eventually the pulled apart, breathless. "Jay, babe, I promise, thats all going to change. Starting now."

**A/N: Oofa, now, I leave you hanging. Hopefully I won't forget to update for two months. Honestly, next time I do that, message me and be like Jay, update Lie To Me goddamnit. Review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: You people didn't message me! So... this hasn't been updates in FIVE months. Oofa. It's time for an update.**

The sunlight crept through the large window in Julia's childhood bedroom. It slowly started to illuminate the room with the bright, and intense light from the sun.

Eventually the sunlight met Shawn's eyelids and the intensity of the light woke him up quickly. He began to stir in the small bed where he had slept. Then his eyes began to open up, then he stretched, and turned over, expecting Julia to be laying by his side, but she wasn't. Shawn got himself up and got up out of the bed. He made his way out of the room. He opened the door and looked around. He looked to the living room that was only a few feet away and noticed Julia sitting on the floor beside a little boy. They both had video game controllers in their hands. Their eyes were glued to the TV, obviously they were extremely into whatever video game they were playing. Their fingers moved quickly on the controllers, and they were both yelling stupid insults at one another as they played, which eventually made Shawn start chuckling.

Their heads turned in Shawn's direction. A small was placed on Julia's lips and a shocked expression made it's ways to the little boys. He just sat there, starring at Shawn in astonishment. "You're Shawn Michaels," He finally stated.

Both Julia and Shawn laughed, "See squishy! I told you that I was with Shawn Michaels," She pushed him lightly, "Auntie Jay never lies."

The boy ignored Julia's comment, then spoke to Shawn, "Shawn are you dating my auntie?"

Shawn nodded, "Yes, I am. You're auntie is the best." Both Julia and the boy smiled.

"How come you're not married then?" He questioned again. As a child, they think that when someone loves someone else, they're usually married... so why weren't Julia and Shawn?

Shawn blinked, then thought of how to respond to this question in a way that a child would understand... but his mind went blank, there was no way that he would understand... Shawn even doubted if Julia understand... or if even he understood it himself.

"Okay Charlie, that's enough questions for Shawn..." said Julia's elder brother, Brian, who just made his way into the room.

Shawn silently thanked the Lord for Brian at that moment because he saved him from a question that he really did not want to answer. "Hi Brian," He finally said.

Brian plopped down onto the sofa then looked over at Shawn, "Howdy cowboy," He nodded at him.

"How are things with you?" Shawn attempted to keep the conversation going.

Brian sighed and looked around the room, "Pretty fucking good I guess, Jeff, the band, and I are working on a new album. How are things with you?"

"Well that's awesome Bri, I'm happy for you guys," Shawn looked around the room, "Things are pretty good, I'm going to be retiring soon," He noticed Julia's expression change into a sad one, "But I have your sister so that makes ever thing okay," He looked at her again from the corner of his eye and noted the half smile that was now on her face.

Brian smiled as well, "I'm sorry about your retirement, I know how much that killed Jay when you retired back in the day... I thought she was going to kill herself over it," He looked over at Julia and smirked.

Julia ran over to him, jumped onto the couch beside him and punched him right in the the arm, "Shut up, Brian!" She yelled.

Brian nursed his arm, then snickered. He turned back to Shawn, "Then once she met you, I thought she was going die of happiness!"

"BRIAN," Julia squealed again.

"Then, once you came back in 2004, she was so happy she puked Shawn! She fucking puked!" Brian started laughing hysterically at the memory of of his kid sister puked in excitement. Shawn started laughing as well, leaving Julia just sitting there, her face turning bright red. She face palmed and buried her hands and face into her knees.

"I hate you guys," She mumbled.

Eventually their laughter faded and Brian's phone started ringing, he picked it up and began talking to whoever was on the line. He got up off of the couch and walked away, with Charlie following behind him, asking repeatedly who he was talking too.

"You're so adorable," Shawn told Julia as he walked over and took a seat beside her, "Crying, and puking over me. Good thing you didn't die though," He laughed a little more.

"Oh shut up Shawn," She waved her hand at him, "I was a child and I was in love with you,"_ and I still am..._ She added mentally. "You were my hero, and my favorite wrestler. I was totally crazy over you."

"Good thing that you still are crazy over me," He smiled at her then held up her chin. He placed a small kiss on her lips and they just forgot the world for a moment. And in that moment all that mattered was Julia and Shawn. Brian interrupted their kiss, as did Charlie, when they both 'Ewed' at the kiss.

"Oh Brian, grow up!" Julia yelled jokingly at her brother. She added an eye-roll into it.

Brian rolled his eyes at well, "This is sort of cute, thinking about it. It's like a love story... the man that you loved as a child is the man that you love now," Julia's face turned bright red as Brian pointed out the unsaid obvious of her loving Shawn.

"Who called you?" She changed the subject quickly.

"Jeffro," Brian told her, "He and Lexi will be over here pretty soon. Lexi suggested that you and her take Charlie out so Jeff and I can practice," He looked towards Shawn, "And you can stay and hang with Jeff and I so my sister and Lexi can have their girl time."

Shawn nodded. That was totally fine with him, he needed some guy time after. He had Hunter, but they never had alone him since he and Julia were also best friends.

Julia smiled, and clapped her hands together, "Yay! Today will be a good day."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I need to get back on top of things.**

An hour or so passed by, and Jeff, Lexi and Julia's other brother, Joey arrived at the house. Lexi, Julia, and Charlie decided to go out for a drive, then possibly to the mall. It was too cold to stay outside for too long, especially for Julia since she hadn't been in the freezing cold Boston winter air in a long time. But once they left the house, that left Shawn, Jeff, Brian, and Joey behind.

The four guys went down to Julia's basement, where Julia's father had redesigned into a recording room for the guys. While the guys went deep into their band talk, Shawn kind of drifted off into his own thoughts. He thought of everything that happened yesterday with Julia... he couldn't help but shake how broken he was when he thought she was all over some other guy... maybe he was starting to love her... maybe he was starting to let go? He wasn't sure, but he kind of hoped so.

"Shawn!" Jeff yelled, nearly causing Shawn to fall off the amp he was sitting on top of. The three other men laughed at Shawn, and he flipped them the bird jokingly.

"Yeah?" He finally questioned after all of the laughter died down.

Joey took a deep breath and slapped his thighs, "How've things been going with you and my sister?"

Shawn exhaled sharply and gazed around the room, "Things have been weird as of late... but I'm trying to fix them."

"Is that why you finally let her come home?" Brian snapped at him.

Shawn was appalled by Brian's remark. He _let_ Julia come home? Uh no, sorry, Julia could come home whenever she wanted too... she just chose to be with Shawn, "Excuse me?" Shawn questioned, raising an eyebrow, "First of all, your sister could come home whenever she wanted to, I am in no way not letting her come here. It's not my fault that once she left this place that she never wanted to come back... and she told me that."

Both of Julia's brothers jaws were dropped open, and Jeff gazed around the room awkwardly while he held his breath. "What?" Brian asked.

Shawn shook his head, "She hated this place, and she was more than happy to be out of here once she left it."

"Doesn't surprise me," Joey muttered, "We were never exactly the best to her..."

Brian sighed himself, "I guess you're right JoJo..." He looked back to Shawn, "Yeah, but me and Joey regret being the worst motherfuckers to our sister nowadays, so you better treat her like a fucking princess. She deserves it for the shitty things we used to put her through," Shawn nodded as Brian took a deep breath, "And if I find out that you're treating her less than my highest expectation, I will kick your ass."

Shawn laughed uneasily... although he knew that he could probably kick Brian's ass anyways, "Don't worry, your sister and I... have something special." Shawn noticed Jeff looking at him from across the room... Jeff was one of the only people that knew about what had happened last night between Shawn and Julia... and hopefully, he wouldn't tell Brian.

_{H*B*K}_

The car moved at a little bit faster than normal speed for the road that Lexi was driving on. Julia and Lexi decided to take Charlie to a town not to far away from Millis. They decided to take him out to McDonalds, then to the mall.

The loudness of the radio made the car jump with every beat... of course Julia and Lexi were blasting Hollywood Undead and singing it at the top of their lungs. It's just how they rolled. Eventually, they turned it down and headed off into the stores with Charlie.

After a few hours of shopping around, they finally left. It was late by the time they got back to car, and Charlie just about when he got himself into the car. Julia turned around to check on her nephew because he was being to quiet, and she found him sleeping, "Aw! He's so cute!" She gushed over him.

Lexi laughed, "Isn't he though? I wish he was my nephew... or well my child."

Julia nodded, "I agree... I want kids so bad! Chey and Cameron are the closest thing I have to kids." _And probably the closet thing I'll ever get to them..._ She sighed to herself.

"Aw," Lexi smiled at her, "I can't wait til you and Shawn have kids... those children are going to be the cutest mother fuckers in the world!"

Julia laughed at her best friend, "Why thank-you. I can't wait til you and Jeff have kids! That kid will be the closet child to ever have existed."

A huge grin was plastered on Lexi's face, "Well, Jay, you might get to met that child sooner than you think!"

Julia's jaw dropped, "WHAT?" Lexi nodded, the smile still bright on her face. Julia let out a loud scream, and she clapped her hands like a retarded seal, "I AM SO EXCITED!"

"So am I!" Lexi laughed, "But remember not to do that at the baby shower... my mom will make fun of us for clapping like retarded seals..."

Lexi and Julia both started laughing hysterically, which eventually woke Charlie up, "Will you quiet down, some of us are trying to sleep!" Charlie exclaimed, only making the girls laugh harder.

{H*B*K}

Shawn's claps echoed throughout the basement after Jeff, Brian, and Joey showed them another song, "You guys are really good," Shawn told the three of them.

"Well thank-ya kindly Shawn," Jeff smiled at him, "It'd be a lot better if our lead singer was here..."

Shawn laughed, "Nah, I think you guys are doing just fine without him."

"Shawn," Joey spoke, "You better not be sucking up, I will still kick your ass just as hard if you hurt my sister, no matter how much you like my band."

Brian laughed at his younger brother, "Well, Shawn, thank-you, and I won't kick your ass that bad anymore," Brian winked at Shawn.

Shawn chuckled, "I now know where Julia gets her weirdness from."

"DAMN RIGHT!" Brian shouted, then exchanged a high-five with Jeff.

"We're home!" They heard the slider open upstairs, and Julia's voice then echo down to them. Then they heard the door to the basement open and close, Julia's sneakers echoed down the stairs, she stopped at the last step, "Hopefully I'm not interrupting anything... but Jeff, your wife is a whore."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Jay?"

Lexi came down stairs and stood behind Julia, she looked up at her, then back at Jeff, "Well this bitch," She pointed to Lexi, "Didn't inform me that she was two fucking months pregnant with your fucking kid!" Julia stuck her arms out then ran over to Jeff, and she pulled him into a tight embrace, "I'm so happy for you two... but Jeffrey you're a whore too for not telling me," She pulled away and punched him in the arm lightly, "Stupid whore," She joked.

Jeff laughed, "I'm sorry for not telling you... and for being a whore."

Julia smiled, "You can't help the fact that you're a whore." She turned on her heels and faced Lexi, "Wanna make dinner with me?"

Lexi nodded, "Sure, let's get to it!" Both girls went to leave, but Shawn spoke up.

"Well excuse me," He said. Julia turned to him, and he had his arms out waiting for a hug. She giggled then ran over to him. She held him tightly then kissed his cheek.

"You're so cute," She whispered, then pulled away from him. "Well, me and my sexy bitch over there are gonna make dinner, BYE BITCHES." Julia ran off with her best friend up the stairs.

"How is our sister so weird?" Brian asked Joey.

Joey shrugged, "That is one thing, I will never know."

"Well, you shouldn't want to change a good thing," Shawn said with a laugh. He loved Julia's craziness, and after all this thinking, he really did want to change now. For her.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Stacy, you're a whore.**

Nightfall hit and then morning rolled around. The beams from the sun yet again poured into the bedroom at an early hour. But that didn't awake the sleeping couple, a loud roaring of Julia's phone that ripped through their eardrums. Julia groaned loudly, but didn't move an inch. "I'm not getting that phone," She stated too Shawn even though she wasn't fully sure if he was awake or asleep. By the third ring, she had gotten completely fed up with it. She reached her arm across Shawn's chest, and attempted to grab her phone off of the nightstand beside her bed. She struggled to reach the nightstand; it seemed strangely so far away. Finally, her palmed touched the edge of the nightstand. By this point, half of her torso was across Shawn's. Finally, she her finger tips reached her phone, she began to pull it off of the nightstand when it slipped out of her grasp and landed on the carpet below.

"Are you serious?" She mumbled, totally pissed off that all of her struggle went to waste. Her anger wore off quickly when she heard a laugh explode from Shawn's throat. She slowly turned her head to find him laughing at her. "I'm glad I could entertain you."

Shawn shook his head, still laughing a little, "I just don't understand why you didn't just wake me up..."

She blew air out of her mouth, "I didn't want to wake you."

"And you thought reaching over me, basically pressing all of your body weight on my torso was going to help me sleep better?" A smirk played on his lips. Julia narrowed her eyes at him then flipped him off, only causing him to laugh again. She lifted herself off of Shawn, then feel back to the spot on the bed where she was sleeping.

"Shawn, get my phone please?" She asked. Shawn turned to her and gave her a dirty look.

"But Jay, its all the way on the floor. That requires effort." She widened her eyes and pouted her lips, giving Shawn the classic 'puppy dog pout'. He sighed, "Fine." He sat up, and ripped the mess of blankets off of his lower body. He swung his legs off of the bed, and his feet touched the floor. He scanned the floor Julia's phone until he finally found it laying by the bottom of the nightstand. He reached down and picked up the phone, then turned around and handed it to Julia. "There you go."

She smiled widely at him, "You're the best!" She blew him a kiss, then slid open her phone to see whose call she missed. "Vince called," She stated before dialing his number to see what he needed.

"For what?" Shawn questioned.

"I'm trying to make that discovery as we speak." Shawn laughed a little then shook his head.

"_Hello?_" Vince said over the phone.

"Hi Vince!" Julia said cheerfully, "Sorry about not picking up, I couldn't find my phone." She lied to the Chairman of the Board.

"Bullshit," Shawn mumbled. Julia smacked his arm lightly.

"_Oh, its fine. I was just calling to tell you that you need to fly down too Knoxville for an autograph signing later on today_."

She groaned, "What time is it at?" She asked, not wanting to participate in this signing whatever. She just wanted to hang out at home for another day before heading back to work.

"_Two-thirty, so I suggest you get a move on_," Then the line went dead and Julia sighed before closing her phone.

"I don't wanna go!" She cried, throwing her face into the pillow she had slept on.

"To where?" Shawn asked not quite sure as to what had just happened.

Julia lifted her head, "We have to fly down to Knoxville like, now. I have an autograph signing to go to... But I don't want to leave."

Shawn chuckled, "I've been there. Well, this is what you get when you sign that contract." He rubbed her back lightly, "Now get up Jay, we have to go to work."

{H*B*K}

It killed Julia to say goodbye to her brothers, parents, nephew, and her two best friends. Sure, it was hard to leave the people, but she was happy to be leaving this town once again. Jeff drove her and Shawn to the airport, and watched the leave. It was hard to leave one of their best friends but it was time to go back to work. The flight down to Knoxville was quiet. They just sat there, enjoying each others company. Julia gazed out the window and watched the clouds, Shawn looked over at her and by her looks it seemed as if something was bothering her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He questioned, snapping her out of her trance.

She turned to him, "Just thinking." Well, that just defeated the purpose.

"About?" If something was bothering her, he'd rather she tell him than have him sitting there wondering what was wrong.

She sighed, "It's just... nothing."

Shawn face-palmed and groaned, "It's obviously something. You know you can tell me everything, right?" She nodded, "Then tell me whats wrong so I can make you feel better."

"I'm a bitch," She whispered.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "How so?"

"I was being immature, and left. So, you didn't get to spend time with your kids... and I feel bad. You hardly get to see them enough as it is, and I took away the time you had with them."

Shawn snaked his arm around her and pulled her into him. He kissed the top of her head, "No, I'm the immature one. I deserved the wake-up call, and you deserved to see your family." She shook her head, "Jay, whatever you say won't change my mind. It was somewhat of a good thing that it happened this way. I mean sure, I miss my kids, but I'll see them soon... hopefully."

And with that, Shawn started a formation of an idea brewing in Julia's mind.

**A/N: Sorry that was short and not well written. The next chapter will be better! I promise.**


End file.
